Premonition of Love
by DixonVixen93
Summary: Pre-Series AU: He saw her coming and didn't even realize it. Vince/Orwell
1. The Chase

**Hey Capers! This little story is going to be a 9 Chapter story of a Pre-Series AU! All bets are off people! Sit back and enjoy the show.**

**I do not own The Cape.**

_**Premonition of Love- Chapter One: The Chase**_

For Vince Faraday and his friends- Marty, Susan, Bobby, and Donna, Palm City's club _Kozmo _was the place to be. The group of friends gathered in the same booth every night to keep their minds off of the stress they all led in their daily lives. Vince's mood lifted considerably while he was there, but he never really was fond of the crowded population. Until now, that was.

The cop had his own personal reasons for why he didn't like to bother himself with anyone else in _Kozmo_. Either they were way too drunk, or way too boring. Going into the club, Vince never suspected anything more than a usual visit with his friends. However, after a recent dream he had, Vince was more than ready to watch the club's crowd much closer.

_It started out as a regular trip to _Kozmo_. Vince and his other friends met in their booth as they always did. The club itself was bouncing with voices and music; like always, it was rather hard to talk in a normal tone. At the table, Vince's friends try to speak with him, but it really didn't go over well. He was too busy staring ahead at the dance floor._

"_Vince," Marty called. No answer. "Vince!" he called again, only much louder._

_The sandy brown haired cop looked back at the table, then back at the dance floor only to jolt his head back to Marty. "What?"_

"_Man what are you staring at?" Marty asked, casually looking across the room to see what caught his best friend's attention. He noticed very quickly that it was a girl who couldn't be more than 20. She had long curly brown hair and, from the looks of it, she was staring at Vince just about as much as Vince was staring at her._

"_You think I should go talk to her?" Vince asked._

"_Why not?" Marty said, taking a swig of the beer in front of him._

_Vince took a look back at his table of friends. They each had a drink of their own in front of them. Marty had Susan, and Bobby and Donna had a thing going on every now and then; so mostly it was just Vince by himself. Without another word, he got up from the booth and headed into the crowd. _

_The crowd was full of throngs of dancers. As he stared ahead at the girl in question, he had to push his way through the people on the dance floor. However, the closer he got to the brunette, the further away she appeared. When he got to the very back of the room, it was as though she just vanished. Vince pushed the back door open and stepped outside. The cool October air wrapped around him and squeezed tightly. A sudden shiver traveled up his spine as he padded down the alleyway leading to and from _Kozmo. _There was no pretty brunette, nor was there any sign that she _had _been there. Just a dark alleyway._

When Vince woke up that morning, he had never been so freaked out in his life. He didn't know why, but he felt like he was losing the most important thing in his life. It was settled then and there, the next time they go to the club, he wouldn't repeat his steps.

He went through the work day not worrying at all about the dream. Vince was actually looking forward to going out with his four friends that night. It wasn't until he was driving to _Kozmo_, that he remembered his dream. However, he did his best to bury it deep down.

Vince walked into the club just as he did every other night. He grabbed a beer from the bar and walked straight to their booth. _Kozmo _was a normally dim lit club, the only thing that really shined was the spot lights on the dance floor. He sat down with a plop and looked across the booth to see Susan staring back at him with her eyebrows arched.

The sound of the crowd roared over all of their voices. Vince raised his pitch a few notches as he spoke. "What?"

"You look happy to be here," Susan added sarcastically.

"No, I just had a pretty freaky dream about this place last night," Vince said as his eyes trailed over to the dance floor. As if he was kicked, he felt his stomach divot promptly. About in the same spot he saw her before, was that pretty brunette in his dream. This time she was surrounded by Palm City's local smuggler Dominic Raoul, and his long term girlfriend Dana Thompson. The brunette looked different from Dana and Dominic, it were as though she was a queen surrounded by peasants; Vince thought his jaw would drop to the floor.

"Vince," came from his left.

The sandy haired cop broke out of his trance and looked next to him. It was Donna who spoke that time.

"Are you going to talk to her?" Donna asked, her eyes meeting the mysterious girl.

"I- I don't know," was all Vince could choke out.

Donna hit him lightly on the arm. "Go on. We'll keep your seat warm for you," she smiled back at him a bit.

Vince looked back at the girl on the dance floor. His heart skipped a beat as he watched her laugh at Dana. He then returned his eyes to the booth where his four friends stared back at him. "You think I should go guys?"

They chorused their replies with positive _yeses_ around the board.

Vince didn't reply at first. He lifted his bottle of beer and chugged at it. When he placed it back down on the table, he nodded and met with each of his friends' eyes, a hopeful look was in place. "Wish me luck?"

The four of his friends watched as Vince scooted himself out of the booth and rose to his feet. He passed by the clusters of people as they laughed and carried on with their night. Some of them gave him dirty looks as he passed, others gave him looks with sultry smiles; either way, Vince paid no attention to it. The moment he approached the brunette, he grew anxious. He was expecting her to disappear, or to walk away without giving him a word in inch-wise. Only, it wasn't his imagination. She was real, and was staring back at him with wide brown eyes.

"Hi," Vince started.

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Hello."

Suddenly Vince realized this was a very bad idea. He went to walk away when the girl called out to him. "What's your name?"

The cop stopped in his tracks and cleared his throat quite awkwardly. "Vince Faraday," he started, offering a handshake.

She smiled a bit and shook his hand gently. "Jamie Fleming," the brunette added.

Jamie's and Vince's hands stayed interlocked for a little bit longer than a normal handshake. Before they _could _separate, Dominic stepped up to his friend and gave the new comer a glare.

"Lil' Jamie, who's this geezer?" he retorted.

The brunette's eyes flickered back to Vince. "Dom, this is Vince Faraday. Vince, this is Dominic Raoul."

"Oh I know who he is," the cop started. "It's nice to finally put a face to the name," Vince added as he offered a handshake.

The smuggler took his hand and shook vigorously with a playful grin on his face.

"We've been bettin' on how long it took you to come o'er 'ere."

Vince gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

Dominic smirked. "You think we didn't see ya eyeballin' lil' Jamie?" he finished the statement with a laugh.

The brunette put a hand over the smuggler's shoulder and gave him a pleading glare.

Vince tried to appear strong. He _couldn't _deny that he was staring. "Well with a pretty girl like that, how could you not?"

The smuggler stepped up closer, to the point where they were chest to chest. The two scowled back at each other; Jamie was quite afraid that Dominic would start something.

About the time she was stepping closer to break them up, Dana came up to the group and immediately felt the tension. The blonde turned to Jamie and whispered to her. "What's going on?"

"_Your _boyfriend is trying to scare this guy away," Jamie started, folding her arms against her chest.

Dana rolled her eyes and stepped over to her boyfriend. She tapped Dominic on the shoulder and glared at him until he frowned back at her. The blonde pulled the smuggler closer to her by the collar of his shirt and whispered into his ear.

Obviously to the others, whatever she said made him rethink his decision. Before he was dragged off by Dana, he scowled at Vince once more. "This isn't over, my son. You think about hurtin' my little sis and you've got another thing comin'."

Vince didn't reply, he just watched with a frown as Dana dragged Dominic away to the bar. Jamie smiled back at her blonde friend as she stalked away with her boyfriend in tow.

This left Vince alone with Jamie. She stepped closer to him and took his hand, tugging at it lightly. The cop followed the brunette as she led him into an empty booth. They sat down across from one another as Jamie began with, "I'm so sorry about that. I've known them both for a pretty long time, they've always tried to try to protect me, especially Dominic."

"Nah, it's alright. I'd be protective over you too," Vince started with a smirk.

The brunette smirked back at him. "Not so fast Mr. Faraday. You can't just win me over like _this_."

"Well, who says I'm trying to win you over?" the cop asked with a grin tugging at his features.

"You're not very subtle Vince," Jamie said as she patted his hand a bit.

"Okay so, how _can _I win you over?" Vince asked in a playful tone.

"Well," the brunette began. "You can start by buying me a drink," she smirked.

Vince chuckled. "Fine. What do you want?"

"There's no way I'm drinking a beer as I'm hanging out with a guy I barely know. For all I know, you could try to move on me," Jamie said in a joking tone. Getting a laugh from Vince, she continued with, "I'll have a coke."

"Alright, I'll be back," Vince said as he went to get up.

"You think I'm going to sit here while you get me a drink?" Jamie started skeptively. "I know a bit about getting drugged at bars like this."

"Come on then," Vince offered her a hand and a smile.

They walked to the bar holding hands. The two of them received several glances from people they walked by. Including Vince's friends; Bobby gave the cop a thumbs up as they walked by, whereas the other three just smiled.

At the bar, Vince ordered his own drink as well as a drink for his friend. As he handed a glass of coke over to Jamie, she smiled and took it willingly.

They picked a booth closer to the bar and sat down in the same fashion as they did before.

Jamie and Vince sat for a short time just analyzing each other silently. It was like the whole world moved on around them, but they were frozen in time.

"So, Jamie?" Vince asked, breaking the silence. "You say your last name is Fleming? Are you related to the Fleming that owns ARK Corporation?"

The brunette nodded and brought the glass of coke to her lips. She lightly took a sip of it and placed it back on the table. "I'm his daughter," she paused. "He's not that bad of a guy. He is rather cautious about who my friends are though."

"Does he have anything against cops?" Vince asked.

Jamie laughed. "Not that I know of."

"Then hopefully we'll get along fine," the sandy haired cop spoke.

The brunette nodded to which her phone began to go off. Vince watched as a strike of fear flashes across her face as she stared at her phone. "Everything alright?" he asked in a concerned tone.

Jamie jerked her head back to look at Vince. "Everything's fine. I just have to go."

"Do you have a ride?" the cop asked.

Jamie gave him a smile. "Yes I do," she paused and reached for her purse that was dangling off her shoulder. The brunette grabbed a notepad, a sparkly pink pen and threw it at Vince.

He grabbed the pen, took one look at it, and looked back up at Jamie. "A pink pen, really?"

The brunette gave him a look and sighed. "It writes in blue, just calm down and write your number on this paper."

The cop took his eyes off of Jamie long enough to write his number down. With a grin, he handed her the notepad and pen. "So does that mean we'll talk again someday?"

"Well, it's likely," Jamie took his hand and wrote her number on the backside of it. "Don't be a stranger, okay?" she said with a bright smile.

Vince took his hand back and smiled at his friend. "I won't, you either."

Jamie gave him one last glance, with the hint of a smile, before she turned around and swayed away.

Vince had to smack himself back into reality as he caught himself looking at the brunette walking away. He smiled as he looked down at her writing. She provided her name, the number, and she even had a heart at the end.

He only knew Jamie for a short period of time, and now he wanted to know her all the more.

**First chapter done. How was it? **


	2. Slowly Falling

**Hello Capers! Here's a new chapter for you all. **

**Many thanks to: IronAmerica, and XxDeathStarxX for their shiny reviews last chapter!**

**Enjoy the chapter, I do not own The Cape.**

_**Premonition of Love- Chapter Two: Slowly Falling**_

"You're ditching _us _for a girl?" Bobby asked Vince, leaning over his knees as he sat on the sandy haired cop's couch.

It wasn't everyday that Vince went out of his way to be with a girl _this _much. Of course, Jamie Fleming was different altogether.

"It's not really _ditching _Bobby, we'll still be at _Kozmo_, I just won't be at the table," Vince paused, putting down his soda before he turned back around to face his friend. "Now if you want me to, I can get Jamie and bring _her _to the table."

"And listen to you two make-out all night? No thanks man," Bobby said, holding a hand up for emphasis.

"Oh come on, it's not even like that. We haven't even kissed yet," Vince fought on with a grin eating away at his features.

"It's only a matter of time man! The way you _won't_," the other man paused to smack Vince in the back of the head, "shut up about her!"

The sandy haired cop looked away from Bobby to take in his other friends that were all spread out about his living room. Marty and Susan sat in a love sofa across from the couch Vince and Bobby sat at, and Donna sat in one of the single armchairs by the TV. "You guys really think Jamie and I are going to get that far?"

All four of his friends nodded and chorused their positive replies, much to Vince's delight.

He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Well guys, this means that you've given me permission to ditch you tonight."

"What? No way!" Marty protested from across the room.

In that moment, Vince's phone started vibrating on the coffee table in front of them. He leaned forward and picked the phone up, confirming it was a text message from Jamie.

Judging from the wide grin on his face, all of his friends knew exactly what was up. Donna spoke up, "is that your horse and carriage call, lover boy?"

"Well, I guess so," Vince said with a laugh. He pushed himself off of the couch and moved to grab his coat from its hanger off the coat rack at the front door entrance. Turning to his friends, he said, "I'm kicking you out now," with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever traitor," Bobby said, shaking his head.

"Last person lock the door, will ya?" the sandy haired cop asked.

"We will," Susan started, rising to her feet. "Now go see your Princess, Prince Charming," she added with a smile.

"Thanks, guys," Vince said in a slight breathy tone as he walked out of the door.

-0-

Up until that time, Jamie had been home alone. Her father was away at work- like he had been every day since he started running ARK Corporation- the young girl rarely ever saw her father anymore. Of course, the rare times she _did _seehim, he wanted her with him, no questions asked.

She had no parents- as far as she was concerned. Her mother and father split up long ago, causing Fleming to turn to ARK for comfort. She wasn't the spoiled little rich girl that everyone thought her to be. Jamie breathed out a heavy sigh as she got up from her kitchen table, and placed her empty bowl in the sink. With a thumb and index finger pressed to her temples, the brunette walked straight to the living room, flopping down on the couch promptly.

Jamie remembered how life was like when she _wasn't _mostly living on her own. Her father took her everywhere he went, whether it was a trip to the gas station, or a trip to the store. Those were the days she called herself a Daddy's girl. A smile crawled onto the brunette's face at that thought. She twisted her body to pick up the remote to the TV. As she began to surf through the many channels- that seemed to have nothing remotely interesting on no less- her Abyssinian kitten decided to climb up the arm of the couch. Jamie caught a glimpse of the cat jumping to the back of the couch, she knew any minute the fur ball would be bombarding her with love.

The brunette turned her attention from the TV to watch her kitten jump onto her stomach. "Hey Storm," Jamie cooed as she stroked the kitten. Storm kneaded her human in the belly with wide gray eyes.

Jamie closed her eyes and leaned back against the pillow next to the arm of the couch. She had no idea _what _she was doing tonight, but resting sure sounded good as a start. However, a fervent knock drug the brunette out of her trance. She opened her eyes and quickly grabbed her kitten, placing her on the ground afterwards. She had a terrible fear that it was her father. That when she opened the door, he'd be there to ridicule her. With a shaking hand, the brunette stood behind the door and opened it up. Staring back at her, with grins on their faces, were Dana and Dominic. Jamie blew out a deep breath and exclaimed, "my God guys! A little warning next time?"

Her friends stepped inside and took one look at the brunette, they both knew something wasn't right.

Dana grabbed her friend by the hand and pulled her to the side. With a concerned look, the blonde asked, "did Vince do something? If he did, well, it's best to not let," she jerked her thumb behind her, "him know."

"No, no. Vince didn't do anything," Jamie started in a whisper.

Dana shot her a disbelieving look. "Well, something's wrong. You can be like an open book sometimes. We may not know _exactly _what's wrong, but your eyes do all the talking for you."

The brunette folded her arms across her chest. "I thought you guys were my father, okay?"

The blonde frowned. "Well, he's not here, is he?"

Jamie shook her head.

"Okay," Dana started with a smile. She then hugged the brunette and whispered to her, "come with us."

The brunette smiled a bit. "Where are you going?"

"_Kozmo_," the blonde paused, "maybe you could bring Vince along too? You look like you could use his kind of company right now."

"_His _kind of company? What are you trying to say?" Jamie asked with a grin in place.

"I'm trying to say, get your coat and come with us," Dana said in a very motherly tone.

The brunette was about to reply when they both heard a plop. Jamie and Dana looked over to see Dominic making himself at home. He even had Storm jumping all over him. The smuggler looked up to see his two girls staring at him. "What? You two were takin' a bleedin' century," he said in defense.

The girls rolled their eyes to which Jamie piped up, "well, we're leaving now. If you can pry my cat away from you, that is." The brunette walked over to her friend and scooped the kitten off of his lap, allowing Dominic to push himself off the couch. "Well ladies, what do ya say we get this show on the road?"

Jamie gave the kitten a final kiss before setting her back on the couch. She then grabbed her phone, keys, coat, and proceeded to lock up. With a smile, the brunette sent Vince a message, which told him to meet her at _Kozmo_. She only hoped that her friends would give them _some_ time to be alone.

***The Cape***

Waiting for his date to arrive, Vince sat at the bar in _Kozmo_. He allowed his mind to go into a whirl as he sat there. The cop paid no attention to the Bartender, nor to the drunken people at the bar. He just couldn't wait for his chance to see Jaime again. Vince barely felt his date brush her fingertips against his neck. It finally occurred to him when she got up in the next bar stool next to him, that yes, it was Jamie. Vince turned away from the counter to grin at the brunette.

"So let me get this straight," Jamie began, crossing her long legs. "You came to the bar to start drinking yourself until you're sick. _That _way, you won't have to deal with our date."

"Oh so it's a date now?" Vince asked with an arched eyebrow.

"You tell me," the brunette started as she dropped to the floor. She casually walked over to Vince and took his hand in her own. Meeting her brown eyes with his blue ones, Jamie led her date to the dance floor.

The crowd of dancers were moving along to the fast paced song that was being played on stage. It didn't take long for the potential couple to pick up on the beat.

Vince placed his hands on Jamie's hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The cop was especially surprised at just how well he and this girls got along, and just how well they were connecting. They both began to notice that every step they took, brought them closer. Even the music didn't matter anymore. Both Vince and Jamie stopped in place and pulled the other that much closer.

"So, am I starting to win you over yet?" the cop finally asked with a grin on his face.

The brunette didn't answer at first. In fact, she didn't answer at all. She stared into his eyes for a moment as her eyes flickered back at him. Moments later, Jamie raised onto her tiptoes and closed the gap between them. The kiss they wrapped themselves up in lasted for what felt like forever. Both Jamie and Vince began to curse their need to breathe as their lungs compressed, against their chests, for air. The brunette let go first and settled her head against her date's chest as she took in all the air she could. Vince then hugged Jamie and rested his chin against her head.

"Was that a good enough answer for you?" the brunette asked smiling into her date's chest.

"That was probably the best answer I've gotten in my twenty five years of life," Vince said as his eyes glanced down at the girl in his arms.

Jamie lifted her head from its resting place and smirked. "Maybe I wasn't clear enough," she said as she leaned closer to her date.

As they were about to indulge in another kiss, who else would come up other than "big brother" Dominic.

Still with her arms around Vince's neck, the brunette turned around to scowl at her brother. What does he want _now_?

"Well, well. Looks like the pretty lil' gnome got a second chance after all," Dominic started with a grin, taking in Jamie and Vince's possessive holds on the other.

"Things are going _fine _Dom," the brunette started.

"I didn't say they weren't," the smuggler said as he moved closer to his sister and her date. Preferably a little bit too close for Vince's liking. Dominic smirked at the cop before he started up again, "you think about even _looking _at my Jamie the wrong way an' I'll pop those pretty eyes outta its sockets."

"That won't be necessary," Vince started in a defensive tone.

"I hope," the smuggler gave him an intimidating glare, "for your sake, that's true son."

The cop glared back at the gang lord with a frown. It was as though it was a competition to see if Vince was worthy. If this was true, he certainly wasn't giving up.

"Dominic!" came from behind them.

Jamie took a further look behind her brother to see his girlfriend with a rather irritated face on. "You've done it now Dom," the brunette told the smuggler.

Dominic turned around in time to see the petite blonde rushing up to him. As she met up with him, she folded her arms and gave him a death glare. The smuggler met her with a disappointed look and told her, "smooshie, can ya see I'm tryin' to scare this geezer?"

Dana tapped her foot impatiently. "Don't you give me those pet names, Dominic. Leave those two alone."

The smuggler turned his head to send Vince another scowl before he followed behind his girlfriend.

Jamie sighed deeply and looked up at her date, who was now smiling down at her. The brunette nuzzled into Vince's chest for a moment before she was kissed softly. "Just be thanking Dana, Vince. He would have eaten you alive," Jamie spoke.

"Is that what happened to all of your other boyfriends? I can't imagine anyone crazy enough to break up with you though," Vince said as he continued to look down at his date.

"Actually, I broke up with them," the brunette said as she unwrapped her arms from his neck and took his hand in her own.

The cop froze for a minute. "Can I ask why?"

Jamie led him off of the dance floor and carried on to the booths. "We can talk now," the brunette added with a smile as she sat down on one side of the booth.

"Okay. Well why _did _you break up with those guys?" Vince asked, joining her on the other side of the booth.

Jamie sighed. "Because they didn't love _me_. They loved my body, not me personally."

"And that's why your _brother _is so protective?" the cop asked.

The brunette nodded. "More or less. Plus he's just the protective kind of guy."

Vince noticed Jamie started to look a little down. "Hey," he started, prompting a glance from her. The cop then grabbed her hand from across the table and continued, "I know this doesn't sound like much coming from someone you just met not that long ago, but I think _you're _beautiful, not just your body."

The brunette gave his hand a pat with the hand that wasn't wrapped in his, and met with his eyes. "I actually want to believe that."

"I'll fight for your honor, I'm not going to back off just because I get threatened," the cop paused, "Faradays are fighters like that."

"Dominic will appreciate that, but expect him to make your life a living hell," Jamie said.

"I'll put up with it if I have to," Vince said with a smile, "you're worth it."

"Well now I feel like a Princess," the brunette said as her cheeks began to flush.

"And you should," the cop added.

Grinning back at him, Jamie asked, "so are you willing to work to earn my family and friends over?"

"If it means I have you, yes I am," Vince said as he massaged her knuckles with his thumb.

Jamie smiled brightly, only for a moment though. After that moment, her smile faded into a frown.

"Something wrong?" the cop asked.

"What time is it?" the brunette asked in a panic.

Vince looked down at his watch, "10:30. Why?" he asked in concern.

Jamie looked frantically across the room. "Crap, they shouldn't have to take me home."

"You need to go home?" the cop asked, gingerly squeezing her hand.

The brunette nodded. "I need to get home before-" she trailed off.

"Before?" Vince nodded.

"Just drop it please. I need to get home," Jamie pleaded.

"Okay, okay. I'll take you home," the cop said. He realized there was a mystery to crack within his girlfriend, but that would have to be taken care of another day.

"Thank you so much," the brunette said as she began to get up. "I'll be right back."

Vince watched Jamie rush off to the other side of _Kozmo_. She came up to Dominic and Dana, hugging each of them briefly. He smiled as he watched the dynamics between the friends that were so close to family. Vince couldn't help but admire her beautiful smile and gorgeous eyes. The cop sighed and drug a hand across his face as he realized that those thoughts weren't helping the situation any. This was going to be one hell of a relationship.

***The Cape***

Vince and Jamie rode to her home in silence. The sandy haired cop wasn't oblivious to the tension in the truck, he just held the brunette's hand in his and silently provided her with the comfort Vince knew she needed. He wanted to meet this Peter Fleming- if he was behind whatever Jamie was trying to hide- the cop surely would be glad to meet him.

Jamie's soft voice broke him out of his mental banter. At that time she had her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Vince?"

"Yeah?" he asked, taking his eyes off of the road long enough to look at Jamie.

"My house is this one on the left," the brunette added.

The cop nodded with a tiny grin as he clicked the turn signal on.

The driveway that he pulled into was a long, narrow drive. Said drive led to a wide two story home.

Vince pulled up to the sidewalk and turned to face Jamie. "You want me to walk you to the door?"

"You don't have to," the brunette paused, "my father will meet you sooner or later."

"Yeah, you think it's best to wait?" the cop asked, now millimeters apart from his girlfriend.

Jamie placed a hand on the side of his face and smiled back at him. She then pulled him closer and started a kiss between them. Drawing back from it, the brunette spoke gently, "I'll see you soon?"

"You will," Vince started as he gave Jamie another few detached kisses.

"Okay," the brunette smiled brightly. She was almost hesitant to go. Although, she knew the longer she waited, the more she would have to explain to her father. Jamie then hugged her boyfriend for an extended moment, and got out of the truck shortly after.

**That's it for me today. See you all next chapter!**


	3. Cloud Nine

**Hey Capers! Finally got the third chapter done, yay!**

**I'd like to thank IronAmerica, and XxDeathStarxX for their reviews last chapter.**

**I do not own The Cape; enjoy the third chapter.**

_**Premonition of Love- Chapter Three: Cloud Nine**_

It was breakfast time around the Thompson-Raoul home. Dana had made an effort to encourage her boyfriend to be nicer to their sister's new love interest, starting with inviting the two over to their house for a welcoming breakfast. Jamie appreciated the thought, but saw the impending doom even before she and Vince arrived. None-the-less though, the brunette brought her boyfriend over and hoped to God that she wasn't making a mistake.

Dominic sat down on the couch as he waited for his sister and her useless-tit-of-a-boyfriend. With his arms tucked behind his head, he grinned at the smell of breakfast being cooked.

Dana looked across the counter in the kitchen and saw her boyfriend lounging in the living room. "Dominic, would it kill you to straighten the place up a bit?"

Everyone knew that the smuggler didn't scare easily. He looked fear in the face with a smug smirk and never thought twice about it. However, the only person that could _ever _strike fear into his heart was his girl. Dominic sat up and turned his head to look at the blonde. "It wouldn't kill me."

"Well, could you at least make the coffee table look decent? Right now it looks like someone threw up miscellaneous items all over the place. I'm sure Jamie will be immensely grateful," Dana began as she walked back over to the stove.

"She should be immensely grateful that I haven't beaten that geezer of hers senseless," the smuggler said under his breath.

"Just give him a chance, Dominic. You haven't been the most welcoming individual either," Dana said, stirring around the scrambled eggs that were cooking in the skillet on the stove.

"I'm not goin' to be welcoming until I think he's good for lil Jamie," Dominic said roughly. He then scooted to the end of the couch cushion and straightened up the items that were scattered about.

"Just behave yourself, please?" the blonde warned.

The smuggler grinned to himself but never answered his girlfriend. Pushing the newspaper to the other side of the table, he heard the front doorknob rattle slightly. "We have company," Dominic called out.

Dana turned around to see Jamie entering their home, a slightly nervous Vince behind her. The blonde turned off the stove and spread the eggs evenly between the four plates.

Jamie sat her quiet boyfriend down on the couch next to the smuggler. "I'm going to see if Dana needs my help," her eyes drifted over to Dominic as she gave him a slight glare. She then kissed her boyfriend briefly before walking into the kitchen. The brunette leaned against the counter next to the blonde. "Need any help?"

Dana took a breath as she spread the rest of the breakfast food between the plates before her. "You can," she paused to look back at Jamie, "see if our boys want something to drink?"

The brunette nodded and walked back into the living room, coming into a very interesting conversation.

"Why would you even ask that?" Vince said to Dominic with a frown.

"Sly boys tend to experiment with pretty little girls. How do _I _know you're not just with my kid sister for _those _type of purposes?" the smuggler asked teasingly.

"Believe me, I'm not experimenting," the cop paused as he saw his girlfriend. "This is real," he said with a smile.

"We'll see, pretty boy," Dominic said smugly.

Jamie crossed her arms and frowned at the both of them. "Are we done with our debate?"

"Oh I'm no where near done, luv. I reassure you that," the smuggler said as he pushed himself off of the couch.

"Fine. Breakfast is ready, what do you two want to drink?" the brunette then added hurriedly, "and no, beer is not an option for eight in the morning."

"Coffee's fine," Vince said as he grinned at Jamie.

His girlfriend smiled lightly and took his hand in her own. Threading their fingers together, Jamie turned to her brother, "what about you?"

"Is all good, lil' Jamie. I'll get something for myself," Dominic said. He then glared at the sandy haired cop and left for the kitchen.

The brunette looked from the smuggler, then back to her boyfriend.

"Does he always act this cheeky around your boyfriends?" Vince asked, squeezing Jamie's hand.

"For the most part," the brunette paused as the cop got up from the couch. "Is this going to be a problem?"

"I'll deal with it, don't worry," Vince said as he draped his free arm over Jamie's shoulders.

The brunette smiled over at her boyfriend and dropped his hand. She then stretched onto her tiptoes and leaned against his chest as they kissed. Vince tightened his grip around her shoulders, deepening the kiss, fully aware of the others in the next room over.

Dominic and Dana could hear exactly what was going on. They looked at each other; the smuggler looked like he was up to something.

"Just let them be," the blonde whispered fervently.

The smuggler poured both of them cups of coffee and offered her a grin as he handed her the mug.

"What are you going to do?" Dana asked, giving him a stern glare.

Dominic put his coffee cup on the counter and called out for Jamie and Vince to hear. "If you two are going to suck face all mornin', there's a room in the back," he paused to take a sip of his coffee, "if you take that seriously pretty boy, I'll amputate your tongue."

Barely hearing what the smuggler said, Jamie broke the kiss and smiled back at Vince. "Come on, they're probably waiting for us."

The cop returned the smile and kept his arm draped around Jamie. They walked into the dining room just as the smuggler and his girlfriend were taking their seats.

"Nice of you to join us, lad, have a seat," Dominic said with a grin, motioning over to the two seats across the table.

"Okay," Vince began, a little unsurely. He watched as the brunette sat down in one of the empty seats. With a smile, he pushed the chair in for her.

"Well that's very sweet of you," Dana called out to Vince.

The cop bobbed his head and smiled as he sat down next to his girlfriend.

Dominic picked up a piece of bacon from his plate and tore it down the middle. With a smug grin, he began talking to Vince. "So wha' do ya do for a living son?"

Vince draped an arm across the back of Jamie's chair. "I'm a cop."

"So that marks out drugs then?" the smuggler asked with that grin still in place.

"Of course it does," Vince answered, almost defensively.

"No need to get your frilly panties in a bunch, lad," the smuggler said as he took a sip of his coffee.

Jamie suddenly looked down at her lap as she stifled a laugh. She knew this wasn't going to end well for either man.

The sandy haired cop turned to his girlfriend. "I'm sorry, are you _laughing _at this?" he asked with a light grin.

"Laughing? What ever could you mean?" the brunette said sarcastically.

Vince smiled back at her and took a hold of her hand that was laying in her lap. Keeping their intertwined hands under the table, he strummed his thumb against her knuckles.

Dominic watched his sister and her love interest. He then looked directly a the cop and began to interrogate him some more. "You have any diseases lil' Jamie should be lookin' out for?"

Dana took in a gasp of air and whacked her boyfriend in the back of the head. "Dominic!"

"What? We don't need Jamie contractin' any diseases from this geezer," the smuggler said as he passed a pointed look to his girlfriend and sister.

Vince sighed. "I can reassure you that I don't have any diseases," he then took his free hand and began to dig into the breakfast before him.

"Yeah, that you know about," Dominic said with a grin.

"What? Would you like to look at my medical records? Maybe even my grocery bill?" the cop said, stabbing at a pancake with his fork.

"Don't get smart with me, son. You will surely regret that decision," Dominic paused to dart his eyes over to the brunette. "You wouldn't want to embarrass yourself in front of my sister, would you?"

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but threatening me isn't doing very good," Vince barked back.

"Vince!" Jamie reprimanded.

"What?" the cop asked in an annoyed tone.

"Just answer his questions. The sooner you do that, the sooner he'll leave you alone," the brunette said. She knew he would never leave her boyfriend alone, but for the sake of her _own _sanity, she figured to leave that bit out.

Vince sighed and squeezed his girlfriend's hand. "What other questions do you have for me?" he asked the smuggler.

Dominic smirked. "I like this guy!" he said with a laugh.

Jamie blinked a few times. "You do?"

"He's got guts, I'll give 'em that," the smuggler said, slouching back to put an arm around Dana, who wasn't quite done glaring at him.

"Well I want to be with Jamie. That means I have to get alone with her friends and family," the cop paused to frown slightly, "and that means I have to get along with Dominic."

The smuggler sent a scowl over his way. "Do you know what happened to the last man who said that?"

Vince sighed hastily. "Dazzle me."

Dominic took his arm from around his girlfriend and leaned against the table with crossed arms. "He sported a shiner for a long time. They never lasted more than a year."

"Obviously he wasn't doing something right," the sandy haired cop said, mocking the smuggler's pose.

Dominic passed a light look over at Dana and his sister, only to smirk at Vince. "He was a conceited pansy who only had one thought on his brain," Dominic paused as he devoured the last bit of food on his plate. "Needless ta say, I ate him for breakfast."

Jamie let go of Vince's hand and shifted awkwardly in her seat. "Dom, can we just not talk about that, please?"

Vince looked over at his girlfriend, who was now sporting a sad look.

The smuggler too glanced across the table at his sister. "He jus' needs ta learn ta respect you."

Jamie lifted her head and gave Dominic a look. "He respects me," she added defensively.

"How do you know? How long 'ave you know this geezer?" the smuggler pressed on.

"About four months," the brunette answered, looking at Vince with a sad smile.

The sandy haired cop grabbed his girlfriend by the chin and massaged her cheeks with a thumb. "Are you alright?" he asked, giving her a tiny smile.

"Yes. I'm just not very happy talking about my recent ex," Jamie answered.

Vince froze for a moment. "Did he hurt you?"

The brunette shook her head. "I just don't want to talk about it alright?" she said on the verge of tears.

Dana took in a deep breath and rose to her feet. Worried for her friend, she walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She leaned down and asked Jamie, "come to kitchen with me?"

Jamie nodded, "I'll be right there," she added lightly.

"Okay, sweetie," the blonde said promptly as she walked away to the kitchen, taking the plates along with her.

Vince kissed the brunette lightly on the lips and smiled at her. "Want some help bringing things in?"

"I've got it, sunshine," Jamie looked in between Dominic and her boyfriend. "Dana and I are not cleaning up the puddles of blood. Behave yourselves?"

The brunette's brother gave her a mock salute, and her boyfriend just nodded.

Jamie gave both of them a pointed look before she took the various condiments from the table, and swayed towards the kitchen. As she came into the kitchen, it was dead silent, all she could hear was the clanging of the dishes and pans. "Dana, you need my help?"

The blonde smiled back at her best friend and returned to her work as she placed the dishes into the dishwasher. "No," she began as she shut the washer door. "I wanted to ask you if you were really okay?" Dana added as she hugged the brunette tightly.

Jamie fell into the hug and swore to herself that she wouldn't break down. "Oh I'm fine," she said sadly.

"You really don't sound fine," Dana pressed on, pulling back to look at her friend. "You really don't _look _fine either."

The brunette laughed lightly and folded a few strands of hair behind her ear. Seeing the blonde's stance turn defiant in under a minute, she sighed. "I just don't like Dom bringing up my past relationships."

"He means well you know. After Jacob, it's a wonder that he hasn't maimed a guy for even _looking _at you," the blonde spoke as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She squeezed it a bit, prompting a smile from the brunette.

"You all act like he beat me to a pulp," Jamie said, mindful of her tone.

"No, worse. He _left _you at the alter," Dana said in a more wary tone.

"I _know_!" the brunette said angrily. She lifted her hands up and had her head cradled in them. "Maybe I did something wrong," she said with a whine.

"You did nothing wrong. He only wanted one thing from you, you know that," the blonde said.

"That's why I've fallen for Vince so fast," Jamie sat upright, looked down and smiled a bit. "He's so gentle, and caring. He seems so _real_."

"He seems to feel the same way. I don't think anyone's been able to stand up to Dominic like that before," Dana smiled in spite of that.

"He's pretty stubborn like that," the brunette said with a watery chuckle.

"You two are a perfect match then," the blonde said as she leaned against the counter sink.

"Thanks, Dana," Jamie said with a bright smirk.

"I got you to smile, now didn't I?" Dana said with a lopsided smile of her own.

"Yes you did," Jamie said with a droop of her shoulders.

"So what's wrong now?" the blonde asked.

The brunette sighed. "I just hope your boyfriend hasn't scared mine off yet."

"I doubt that. Vince is pretty crazy about you. It doesn't even take common sense to realize that," Dana paused, giving the brunette a smile. "He's a keeper."

Jamie spared her friend a tiny smile. "You really think so?"

The blonde squeezed the brunette's shoulders with a maternal gleam in her eyes. "He stood up to Dominic. Need I say more?"

Jamie's tiny smile grew into a wide grin. "No, I suppose you don't need to."

Dana gave her friend another hug promptly, pulling back to look at her afterwards. "Are we better?"

"Much better," the brunette said with a nod.

With an arm looped through hers, the blonde led Jamie back into the dining room. As Vince and Dominic came into view, the girls were completely surprised with what they saw.

"Ya gotta keep yer arm strong, lad. Lil' Jamie don' need a wimp for a man," the smuggler said with a teasing grin.

The boys were busying themselves with an arm wrestling match. Dominic had become bored with antagonizing the subject, so he just settled for a good excuse to beat him some.

"I'm a cop remember? I'm not _that _weak," the sandy haired man said with a grunt.

"What did I tell ya about being smart?" Dominic asked, smacking Vince in the back of the head with a malicious grin in place.

The cop took his other arm to rub the back of his head. "I wasn't being smart."

"Do we need to separate the two of you?" Dana asked Dominic and Vince as she and Jamie sat down beside their respective boyfriends.

"Because we can put you on opposite ends of the house. Give you your own dunce cap?" the brunette offered with a smile.

The cop placed a kiss on his girlfriend's shoulder. "We'll behave," he said with a grin.

The blonde glance over at the smuggler, crossing his arms defiantly. "Well?"

Dominic shot Dana a look. "Can't we finish this game, smooshie?" he could finally feel Vince's grip grow weaker.

She sighed and sent a pointed look his way. "No, snugglebunny. Do you know how dangerous your _games _are?"

"I'll play nice," the smuggler whined.

"You play nice?" Jamie began with a laugh. "There's a new language."

Dominic and Vince both pulled against the other's arm. With a grunt on his part, the smuggler was able to pull the cop's arm down to the table. Dominic in turn looked at both girls with a victorious smirk. "Well we're done now."

"Good," the brunette said as she leaned against her boyfriend. "I'm sure Vince can use a break."

The cop smiled down at her and draped his non-numb arm across her shoulders. "It wasn't that bad."

"Oh dear-heart. We know how my brother can be," Jamie said as she patted the sandy haired man on the cheek.

"Well I can keep up with him," Vince started a bit defensively.

The brunette let out a small giggle. "Calm down, Vince. I know you can," she then leaned forward and started a kiss with her boyfriend.

"No smoochin' at the table," Dominic began smugly, gaining a look from Dana. "Except for me and my woman here," the smuggler defended his last words by kissing his girlfriend briefly.

"That's a pretty screwed up rule if you ask me," the cop said as he looked from the brunette to Dominic.

"I don't think I asked you, now did I?" the smuggler asked with a scowl.

"Hey," Vince began, lifting his hands up for emphasis. "I was just voicing my opinion."

"Do you _want _your tongue?" Dominic asked with a mocking smile.

"I'm quite fond of my tongue, actually," Vince began, clearly seeing the look Jamie was giving him.

"Great, keep quiet now," the smuggler said dismissively.

Vince turned to his girlfriend and kissed her again. Jamie whacked him on the chest before she too fell into the kiss.

Dana saw her boyfriend about to protest. With a pointed look, she grabbed the smuggler by the collar and dragged him away from the table.

***The Cape***

A few hours later, Vince drove Jamie back to her home. For the most part, they rode in silence. The only means of communication between the two was the movement of the cop's thumb as he stroked the backside of his girlfriend's hand. The brunette had calmed down, and mostly forgot the mention of her ex-fiancée'. She was immensely grateful for that, all that mattered now was her relationship with Vince.

As they pulled into the drive, Jamie sighed in relief as she didn't see her father's car anywhere. The sandy haired cop looked over at his girlfriend and grinned, only to have it falter when he saw her eyes grow rather misty. "Hey," he began, prompting a glance back from the brunette. "No girlfriend of mine is allowed to cry."

Jamie shook her head and answered in a tiny voice. "I'm not crying."

Vince didn't reply until he stopped the truck and pulled it into park. The brunette thought he had had dismissed the subject; she was sadly mistaken. As he turned the ignition off, the cop took his girlfriend's face into his palm. "C'mon, tell me what's wrong."

The brunette let out a sigh. "Can we at least go inside before all of this?"

Vince pressed his lips against his girlfriend's repeatedly. The last kiss lingered much longer than before. As the couple separated, he motioned with his hand, "after you angel."

Jamie scrunched her face up. "Vincent are you sucking up?"

"That all depends," the sandy haired cop began with a grin, "is it working?"

The brunette leaned forward and kissed the cop's lips. Quickly pressing a finger to said lips before she did so, Jamie was able to step out of the truck and shut the door to.

Vince sat there, quite stunned for a second or so before he too got out of his truck. As he shut the door, he looked around for the brunette. The cop knew she could be sneaky, but this was the epitome of sneakiness. Had she already gone in the house? Vince shook his head vigorously and padded down the brick pathway that led to the front door. The closer he got to the house, the more he realized how _big _this house was. He knew his girlfriend was the daughter of Peter Fleming, but he had no idea how luxurious their home was. Vince came up to the front door and instantly felt inadequate. Even the wooden door was fancy! He wrapped his knuckles around the frame and knocked awkwardly. Was he supposed to knock? The cop shrugged, he didn't even know if she was in the house or not. As if on cue, the brunette quickly opened the door and arched an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "Did you seriously just knock?"

Vince rubbed the back of his neck and gave her a cheesy grin. "I guess I did."

"You're funny," Jamie said, stepping aside to let the cop into her house.

Her boyfriend entered the home and dug his hands deeper into his coat pockets. He took in the ornate surroundings and almost had to hold his breath in order to feel like he wasn't a fish out of water. Finally, he looked back at the brunette, "how long have you lived here?"

"Quite a few years," Jamie called over her shoulder as she shuffled past the hallway and entered her living room. "Make yourself at home," she said with a little smile.

The cop followed her and watched as his girlfriend set her purse on the table and proceeded to take off her light green blazer. He walked up to her and helped her slip the coat off of her body.

Jamie met her brown eyes with Vince's blue ones. "Thanks sunshine," she said with a tiny smile.

The sandy haired cop set her blazer on the coffee table and took a hand to the brunette's waist. With his fingers barely pressing into her left hip, he gently guided her closer.

Jamie stared p into his eyes and gave him a sad smile.

"See, _that's _what I didn't want to see," Vince said with his opposite hand stroking the brunette's hair from root to end.

She sighed and looked down at her shoes. "Did Dominic tell you anymore about my last boyfriend?"

The cop nodded. "And I'm glad he told me."

Jamie bit her bottom lip nervously. "What all did he tell you?"

Vince kissed the bridge of her nose. "Trust me, he told me everything."

The brunette nodded this time. "I'm afraid, Vince. I just don't want to get my heart broken again."

The cop took her face into his hands and crashed his lips on hers. Boring concerned eyes onto hers as they broke apart, he spoke out, "I love you, alright?" he paused to kiss her again. "I've never been so crazy about someone in my life, Jamie."

"How can I be so sure?" Jamie asked lightly.

Vince stroked both sides of her face with his thumbs. "Give me time to prove it to you."

Jamie nodded weakly. "I want to believe you so bad," she paused, finally letting a few tears fall, "I love you too."

The sandy haired cop was about to respond when he noticed his girlfriend's large eyes grow wider. "What's wrong?"

The brunette frantically walked out of his arms. "My father's home."

"Angel, calm down. I don't bite. I want to meet him," Vince said with a smile.

"He doesn't really like me having boyfriends. Especially after Jacob," Jamie said as she stared ahead. She had already heard his car pull in. He would get inside, and he would send Vince away.

"He hasn't even given me a chance!" the cop said.

"That doesn't matter to him. He's incredibly protective," the brunette said, trying to ignore her heart throbbing in her ears.

"No one ever took a chance to get to know him, did they?" Vince asked.

"Let me ease him into this" the brunette pleaded.

"You've got it," Vince nodded, pulling her in for a hug.

Jamie pressed her forehead against his and smiled. She had almost gotten lost in the moment. As she stared into her boyfriend's eyes, Peter Fleming made his entrance into the home. "Jamie," he began, stopping in mid sentence when he saw a young man standing in the middle of his living room. "Who's this?" Peter asked his daughter.

Jamie took Vince's hand in her own and squeezed it as she moved to stand beside him. "Dad, this is my boyfriend Vince Faraday."

"_Boyfriend_?" the billionaire echoed.

"Yes dad," the brunette said softly.

Vince offered a hand to his girlfriend's father. "Nice to meet you sir."

Peter's expression stayed stoic as he looked over the man before him. He then shook his hand briefly. "How long have you been seeing my daughter?"

"It's been about four months," the cop answered as he lightly wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"Jamie, why didn't you tell me?" Peter asked his daughter curiously.

"I didn't want to say anything in case it didn't work out," the brunette spoke gently.

"Well it looks like things are going fine as they are, love," the billionaire said.

Jamie turned to her boyfriend and smiled a bit. "Yes, but, you haven't been home for me to tell you."

"I see," Peter answered dismissively. He then carried on through the living room, calling over his shoulder, "you and I need to talk," he paused, "alone," he added quite lethally.

The brunette smiled sadly and hugged Vince as if her life depended on it.

Vince placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Call me later, alright?"

"Like always," Jamie said with a sweet smile.

With one last kiss before he did so, the sandy haired cop turned on his heels to walk out of the Fleming home. "Nice meeting you, Mr. Fleming!" he called out. Hearing no answer, Vince spoke to his girlfriend, "I love you."

"Love you too, sunshine," Jamie answered with a bright smile.

With that being said, the sandy haired cop left the house. As she heard the front door closer, Jamie's heart dropped; was her father going to be mad? She knew from many experiences that _talk _wasn't necessarily a good thing amongst parents and their kids. She was becoming afraid for her own relationship.

**How was the chapter? **


	4. Forbidden Princess

**Hey lovely readers! Here's another brand spanking new chapter for you! **

**Thank you: IronAmerica and XxDeathStarxX for your reviews last chapter!**

**I do not own The Cape.**

_**Premonition of Love: Chapter Four- Forbidden Princess**_

Jamie Fleming sat on her couch, nervously running her fingers through her hair. Vince had left about five minutes prior, and that left her waiting for her father. Fleming made it _very _clear that he wasn't happy with her new relationship. Jamie blew out a frustrated breath; she knew that her boyfriend wouldn't hurt her like Jacob did. Vince never pressured her into something she wasn't ready for; he never _pretended _to care, he did care. Convincing Fleming of this was going to be a challenge. The brunette curled her body against the couch and stared down at her slightly trembling hands. What could be taking him so long?

Jamie was soon joined by her kitten. She made a loud coo to announce her arrival. The brunette smiled down at the fur ball as she kneaded her paws into Jamie's stomach. Scratching Storm on the ears, the brunette spoke against her tears. "Hey there little girl."

As Storm brushed against her human, Jamie caught her father entering the room from the corner of her eye. She felt her heart drop as the space next to her sunk in. Jamie took in a breath as she looked over to see Fleming. "Hello father."

Peter looked over at his daughter, a smile washing over him. "Jamie, darling. You and I have always been close."

The brunette nodded. "Yes we father, and we still are."

"No my dear," Fleming paused. "If we were, you wouldn't have waited to tell me about your _four _month relationship!"

"Well, dad you _have _been working non-stop lately," Jamie answered lightly.

"You always made time when you were a little girl," the billionaire said with worry lines crinkling his face.

"I'm nineteen. Definitely not a little girl anymore, father," The brunette crossed her legs, situating Storm closer to her chest.

"You told me about Jacob, didn't you?" Fleming asked with an arched eyebrow.

"That's different. I told you because I thought I was in love," Jamie trailed off with a sad frown.

"And you're not in love now?" Peter questioned in concern.

"I think I am," the brunette's lips twisted into a smile. "Daddy, he's so sweet," she paused to turn to her father. "I didn't tell you because I was afraid of getting caught up too soon."

Fleming smiled over at his daughter, taking her hand in his own. "Don't worry, my darling. You won't be caught up too soon."

Jamie's smile faded, understanding that her father had more to say.

"I forbid you from seeing that young man, Jamie," the father continued.

"What?" the brunette asked, completely in shell shock. "Why, dad?"

"You're nineteen years old, don't you think you should be worried about something else _other _than Vincent?" Fleming questioned roughly.

Jamie blinked back in confusion. "I don't understand. I'm acing my college courses, I work part time in the animal shelter," she paused, shaking her head. "What else should I be worried about?"

"You don't need a boyfriend to mess with your college career," Peter said, dropping his daughter's hand after squeezing it once.

"He won't mess with it. I trust him, father," the brunette said softly.

"Well, I don't trust him," Fleming began warily.

Jamie let out a frustrated breath, gnawing on the inside of her cheek. Laying a hand across Storm's back, the brunette asked, "May I ask why?"

"Isn't he a little too old for you?" the billionaire spoke in concern.

The brunette opened her mouth, not really sure how to respond to that. "He's just six years older."

"Six years is a big difference!" Fleming raised his pitch a notch.

"Aren't you and mom six years apart?" Jamie asked curiously.

The billionaire sighed. "You know that's different, Princess."

"I do? You two met when mom was fifteen, didn't you?" the brunette asked, crossing her arms.

"I don't appreciate that tone, Jamie Marie," Fleming warned in a low tone.

Jamie put a hand over her face and rubbed at her eyes. "Dad, I'm sorry, but I just don't understand why you don't want me dating Vince."

"I just don't want you getting hurt again," the billionaire said as he gave his daughter a soft smile.

"I chose to be in a relationship, father. If I get hurt…the only fault is of my own," the brunette said, looking down sadly at her lap.

"Jamie, I'm sorry, I just can't let you do that. A father must protect his daughter, especially his _only _daughter," Peter spoke, getting up from his spot on the couch. "You aren't going to see that boy anymore."

Jamie stared down at the floor and shook her leg up and down in anticipation. There was _no _way she could stop seeing Vince. He just admitted that he was in love with her! How could she break it off now? The brunette drew out a long sigh and dropped her head into the palm of her hands. After a long moment of silence, she picked her head up and hoisted herself onto her feet, heading towards the kitchen. Peter came into her sight as he fixed himself something to drink. The brunette felt her chest become heavier as she sat down at the kitchen table. With a sigh, she broke the silence. "Dad?"

Fleming looked over at his daughter, silently telling her to go on.

"I'm going out for a little while. Unless there's a problem with me going to Dominic and Dana?" the brunette questioned, slightly annoyed at her father.

"I suppose not," the billionaire paused. "Be home by eleven."

Jamie nodded on her way out of the kitchen. "See you later, dad."

Fleming watched as his daughter left out of the kitchen. He didn't want to be this strict to her, but he _worried _about her. Jamie reminded him more and more everyday of her mother. That thought nerved his slightly; his estranged wife- Emily- acted drastically over everything. Every time they would get into an argument, she would leave, _just _like he saw Jamie do moments before. Though, in the same respect, he cared about his daughter's happiness in the long run. Keeping her away from her boyfriend would keep her from getting hurt. She may hate him now, but she would thank him later.

***The Cape***

Jamie tugged her arms closer to her chest, the chilly winter air encircled around her as she headed down the Raoul- Thompson sidewalk. The brunette had left her home as soon as she could. Feeling a bit of relief when she reached the front door, Jamie let out a sigh as she knocked on the wooden frame. It only took a few moments before her brother answered the door. Dominic took one look at the brunette and spoke in concern, "You look like you've been hit by a bus there, li'l Jamie."

The brunette smiled lightly, fighting against the tears that threatened to fall. "Something like that."

The smuggler ushered her inside, calling back to his girlfriend as he shut the door behind them. "Smooshie, I'm going ta need yer help in here!"

Dana had been busying herself with finishing up the dishes. The blonde came into view and Jamie felt as though the wind was knocked out of her. Dana was her best friend- her sister; anytime she saw the blonde when she was upset, the brunette wanted nothing more than to hug her and sob. Often times the two had slumber parties and movie nights whenever Jamie was feeling down, it had been that way ever since they met in their freshman year of high school.

Dominic wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulders and gave it a light squeeze. "Something's wrong with the li'l sister."

Dana walked over to the brunette, taking her from her boyfriend. She too wrapped her arm around the other woman's shoulders as she led her over to the couch. "Tell me what happened," the blonde spoke, taking a seat next to the brunette.

Jamie nodded, resting her head against the back of the couch. "Vince met my father. Now my father doesn't want me seeing him anymore."

"You're nineteen bleedin' years old, I think you can date whoever you want," Dominic said, sitting down on the other side of the brunette with a grunt.

"My father doesn't think so," Jamie said in a sad tone.

"That bleedin' bastard doesn't know how to raise his own daughter," Dominic leaned his head back, securing his arms behind him.

Dana turned to her friend and spared her a sad smile. "We need to get you out of there, hun."

The brunette laughed. "That's impossible."

"How is it? Like Dom said, you're nineteen. There's not much he can say to you," Dana said, a proud smirk in place.

"You'd be surprised," Jamie spoke quietly.

The blonde sighed. "Just stay with us for a while. I promise you, it's for the best."

The brunette gave a light shrug. "I want to stay with you, but I don't want my father to call the police and act like you've kidnapped me."

"I'll kill the geezer myself if he tries that," Dominic started up, closing his eyes to relax again.

"Dominic!" Dana reprimanded.

"He needs ta learn some respect for his daughter," the smuggler grumbled under his breath, "Stupid tit."

The blonde sighed before smiling over at Jamie. "Just don't worry about your father. We'll protect you, okay?"

Jamie nodded, getting up from her seat. She began to pace around the living room, threading and unthreading her fingers together. "Maybe I should go see Vince."

"That sounds like a good idea. Are you going to stay with him for the night?" Dana asked with a maternal smile.

"Yes," the brunette ran her fingers through her hair and let out a cry. "I just need to clear my head."

The blonde got up and hugged her best friend, rubbing her back soothingly. "It's alright, sweetie. Take as long as you need with him."

"Will you come with me when I get my things tomorrow?" Jamie asked into Dana's shoulder.

"Of course, we're here for you Jamie. You know that," Dana whispered.

The brunette nodded weakly and stepped out of her friend's hug. "I'll see you guys in the morning?"

"Yeah, if you need anything, please don't hesitate to let us know," Dana called with a smile.

"Don't worry. I won't," Jamie said lightly.

Still with his eyes closed, the smuggler spoke, grinning widely. "Don't make me have to kill your pretty boy too."

The brunette rolled her eyes as she headed towards the front door. "I'll keep that in mind," she said with a laugh, leaving her best friends' house in the same moment.

***The Cape***

Vince stared down at the orange ball in his hands. He had been throwing the ball at the wall of his room, trying to keep himself from killing Peter Fleming. He had made his girlfriend _cry_, no, not just cry, _bawl_. She had called him about an hour ago. She was on her way to Dana and Dominic's home. Vince threw the ball at his bedroom wall, it quickly retracting back to his hand. The sandy haired cop was waiting for his girlfriend to stop by for the night. It was a risk, considering it being against her father's wishes, but it was a risk they just _had _to take. With one last bounce against the wall, he heard his phone go off in the distance. With a groan, Vince picked himself up and took his phone into his hands. Pressing the center button, a text message from the brunette popped up. _"At the front door. Xoxo."_

Vince grinned to himself, cramming his phone back into his pocket. He then rushed out of his room, downstairs, and up to the front door. When he opened it, Jamie stood in a crossed arm stance. The cop smiled at his girlfriend, "Hey, angel."

The brunette rushed into her boyfriend's arms and let out a sob.

With an arm secured around her waist, Vince led the sobbing brunette inside. He kissed her hair lightly and whispered soothing words into her ear.

Jamie breathed in, an audible hitch caught in her chest. "I can't do this, Vince. I _need _you."

The sandy haired cop tilted his girlfriend's head up, mashing his lips against hers. His hands trailed down her hourglass shape as she caressed his jaw line. Vince placed several kisses down the brunette's neck; a breathy remark escaping his lips. "I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you."

Jamie cried into her boyfriend's shoulder. "He'll find a way to separate us, I know he will."

Vince lifted the brunette off of her feet, cradling her body against his. He looked down at Jamie, watching as she tucked her head under his chin, letting out a trembling whimper. The cop led his girlfriend into his living room, intertwining their fingers together. He made his way to the staircase and gently climbed the stairs, mindful of the brunette that clung to him tightly.

As he got to the second story, Vince made a straight shot across the hall, and into his bedroom. The cop brought his girlfriend over to his bed, gently laying her down. Without a word, he sat down next to her, slipping her back into his arms.

Jamie breathed in his scent and clutched at his shirt. "Vince?" she choked out.

"Yeah, Jamie?" he whispered into the brunette's ear.

"Don't leave me," Jamie cried into his chest.

Vince pressed his lips against his girlfriend's porcelain white cheek. "I'm not leaving you."

The brunette nodded, trying to quiet her sobs. "I love you."

"And I love you, my beautiful Princess," Vince said with a light grin.

Jamie melded her lips onto her boyfriend's, lightly running her fingers through his hair. She heard her phone go off inside her pocket, but she didn't worry about who it might have been. All that mattered was that Jamie was in her love's arms. His mouth on hers, calmly breaking in and out of the rhythmic pattern.

"Do you need to get that?" the cop asked, his breathing staggered against her lips.

"That depends. What time is it?" Jamie asked lightly, watching as her boyfriend looked over at the digital clock on the bedside table.

"It's 11:00," Vince answered before executing a slow, loving kiss.

"It's my father, wondering where I am no doubt," Jamie answered breathlessly.

"You're with me," the cop said, smiling at his girlfriend.

"And I'm not leaving," the brunette said as she was pulled back into their kiss.

"Damn right," Vince offered her a grin against their lips.

Jamie looked down at her pocket as her phone stopped ringing. With a sigh of relief, she slipped her hand into her picket to retrieve her phone.

Her boyfriend pulled her into his lap as he backed up to lean against the bedpost. The cop watched as his girlfriend checked her cell phone. Her lips parted, but no words fell from them. "Jamie, are you alright?"

The brunette darted her eyes over to the sandy haired cop. Her brown eyes flickered back at him. Vince didn't need her to answer him; he saw all of her pain behind those beautiful eyes. His heart broke for her when she finally did speak. "As long as I'm with you, I will be."

Vince gave her a light smile as he watched the brunette turn her phone off. With a sigh, she placed her phone on the bedside table. "Now that we no longer have interruptions coming in," Jamie paused to turn around in her boyfriend's arms. She gave him a gentle kiss. "What do you want to do?"

The sandy haired cop guided his girlfriend's head to lay against his chest. "I want to do whatever you want to do," he paused to run his hand along the brunette's waist. "You're my guest."

Jamie sighed into Vince's neck. "Then I'm staying here in your arms."

Vince looked down at the brunette, grinning a bit. "That sounds good to me."

"I'm sure it does," Jamie said with a smirk.

The cop latched his lips onto hers, softly kissing his girlfriend. "What's that supposed to mean anyway?" he asked with yet another grin.

"Oh nothing," the brunette said playfully, turning around to rest her chest against his. In all seriousness, she stared into her boyfriend's eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Vince said, lightly strumming his thumb across her cheek.

"How many girlfriends have you actually _had_?" Jamie asked curiously.

The cop chuckled to himself. "More than I can count."

The brunette nodded awkwardly. "Well that makes me feel better," she added sarcastically, slightly turning away from her boyfriend.

"Hey, you know that I'm crazy in love with you," Vince said, tilting the brunette's chin to face him.

"Oh I do? How do I know that I'm not one of the _too many to count_?" Jamie asked angrily.

"Jamie, I've never felt the way I do when I'm with you. You have the kindest heart I know," he paused to see a faint smile etch onto his girlfriend's lips. "And the prettiest smile."

"Are you sure? Vince, I want for us to have an honest relationship," Jamie said softly, placing a hand on his chest.

Vince took her hand in his and brought her fingers to his lips. He tucked his head down to kiss her fingertips, smiling back at her. "I can _promise _you that I am being honest," the cop stared into his girlfriend's brown eyes. "I love you Jamie, really _sincerely, _love you."

The brunette clamped her hands over her boyfriend's face, indulging in a breath stealing kiss. "I love you too," she rested her forehead against his. "So much," Jamie started another kiss as Vince dropped his hands to clutch at the brunette's waist. She could gradually feel herself being pulled down. The brunette swore to herself that she wouldn't allow this to happen until she found the _right _one, and right now, there wasn't a doubt in her mind that she had already found him.

**And that's it for me tonight folks. So what did you think of the chapter?**


	5. Rescue

**Hey Capers, are we ready for a new chapter of PoL? **

**Many thanks go to: XxDeathStarxX and IronAmerica for their reviews last chapter!**

**Enough of me talking, onto the chapter; I do not own The Cape.**

_**Premonition of Love: Chapter Five- Rescue**_

Jamie woke up to a chilly burst of air wafting over her. She moaned into her boyfriend's chest and snuggled herself into a warmer position. Vince woke as he felt the brunette next to him move. The cop tightened his grip around his girlfriend and brought the blanket further up to cover their bodies. "Good morning gorgeous," he murmured into her ear.

"Who is the father of time? I want to protest that night flies by too quickly," Jamie paused to kiss her boyfriend. "I don't want to get up," she said with a whine.

"Who says we have to?" Vince smiled. "We can stay here all day, if that's what you want."

The brunette sat up, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him slowly. When their kiss broke with a loud smack, she smiled down at her boyfriend. "Are we forgetting my father? I need to head back early to catch him before I get anymore heat than I need to."

The sandy haired cop flipped his girlfriend under him and kissed her jaw line, trailing kisses all the way down her neck. "You've already stayed the night, what's a few more hours?"

Jamie grinned brightly, a giggle escaping her lips. She twirled the curls on the top of his head with a light blush creeping up on her. "Are you going to be one of these needy boyfriends that always want _something _first thing in the morning?"

"Well, it's kind of tempting when I have this beautiful woman under me," Vince began with a smile of his own.

"I'll just have to get up then, won't I?" the brunette added slyly.

"Nope, you're not going anywhere," the cop grinned as he hovered over her lips.

Jamie sighed and rolled her eyes. "If we take a bath, can I get you to agree to taking me home to get my things?"

"Do you _have _to ask?" Vince said hurriedly as he lifted his girlfriend into his arms.

Jamie smirked. "Well can I at least get some clothes to change into afterwards?"

"Clothes? What is this foreign language you speak?" the cop asked rhetorically.

The brunette smacked the back of her boyfriend's head. "Vince, stop acting like a man."

Vince chuckled and kissed Jamie lightly. "I love you, my angel."

"Mhm, I'll bet you do," Jamie gave her boyfriend another kiss. "Now put me down."

The cop smiled down at his girlfriend before he placed her back down on her own two feet.

Jamie went over to the dresser against the wall of her boyfriend's bedroom and picked out an outfit to change into. She loved her comfortable pajamas, but the brunette always needed to look presentable before she left the house. By the time she had turned back around to speak to Vince, he had already gone to the bathroom. The brunette smirked and shook her head; wasn't he eager? She sashayed out of the bedroom, down the hallway, and into the tiny bathroom she hated so much. Her boyfriend's house was decent sized; full living room and bedroom, but everything else was so tiny! Jamie went crazy trying to maneuver around in the kitchen. The bathroom wasn't much better, but at least the tub could fit two…

As she got inside the bathroom, she immediately picked up on the radio softly playing in the background, along with the steady sound of running water. "You know, we're going to do some remodeling to this house," she called out to her boyfriend.

Vince grinned as he leaned against the sink. "Are you joking on my little house?"

"Mhm," Jamie went over to place a hand on his chest. "Little is the key word, my dear."

"Why should it matter if it's little or not? Are we planning on having little Vinces and Jamies in the near future?" the cop asked, slipping an arm around the brunette's waist.

"Well, I would love to be married first," Jamie began, watching as Vince threaded their fingers together with his opposite hand.

"Yeah?" the cop's blue eyes shined down at his girlfriend, complimenting his bright smile. "Me too."

The brunette stretched onto her tiptoes to kiss her boyfriend. "And as your wife, I can tell you that I want bigger rooms."

"Is the house really that small?" Vince curiously asked.

Jamie passed him a pointed look, only to get an innocent smile. She buried her face into her boyfriend's chest and sighed. "'At least give me a bigger kitchen."

"Don't worry, angel, my girl gets whatever she wants," the cop said lightly, hugging her tighter.

"I knew there was a reason why I love you," the brunette said into Vince's chest with a chuckle.

"You're such a gentle heart," Vince laughed into Jamie's ear.

"I know, aren't I?" His girlfriend lifted her head and smirked back at the sandy haired cop. She then moved away from him and went to turn the water off.

Vince watched as the brunette sat down on the ledge of the bathtub, turning to feel the temperature of the water that had filled up the tub. He smiled back at her sadly as he remembered how distraught she was when she came to see him the day before. The way her body was wracked with violent sobs, it was enough to make Vince cry out himself. He couldn't stand to see his girlfriend so upset, especially knowing there wasn't much he could do. "Jamie," he called out, rather hoarsely.

"Yeah sunshine?" the brunette asked as she slipped out of her pajamas, and into the warm bath water.

"You're not still worried about your dad are you?" the cop asked as he did the same with his clothes.

"Well I hadn't really thought about it too much. I'm just ready to get my things and my cat so I never have to see him again," Jamie began as she lathered her body with soap.

Vince sighed and slid behind his girlfriend in the bathtub. "Have you thought about whether you're staying with Dana and Dominic, or me?"

The brunette brought her head back to rest on the cop's chest. "Of course I'm staying with you."

"Are you sure? I don't want you being uncomfortable," Vince said, a light smile on his face.

"Don't be an idiot, Vince. I'm comfortable with you," Jamie paused long enough to turn around to face her boyfriend. "I'm very comfortable with you."

"Good," Vince placed a tender kiss on the brunette's lips. "I'm going to make you the happiest girl in the world. God, Jamie, I hated seeing you so upset last night," he struggled for the right words, looking away for only a quick second. "And then I was afraid that I crossed the line, forcing you into something you weren't ready for."

His girlfriend gave him a sad smile. "You've never forced me into anything. I agreed to sleep with you because it just felt _right_. After Jacob left me at the alter, I doubted love. I figured that all men want is sex. No companionship outside the bedroom…" She trailed off, staring over at the wall. The brunette felt her boyfriend kiss her square on the shoulder. As she looked back over at him with a light smile, she continued. "Then you proved me wrong."

"Let me prove you wrong everyday. I want you to have everything you've ever wanted. I'll give you a bigger house; I'll give you those perfect children, and I'll be the perfect husband. Because," Vince grinned back at his girlfriend, resting his chin against her forehead. "You're going to be the best wife I could ever ask for."

Jamie buried her face into the cop's warm neck. "Vince, you're going to make me cry."

"So, do I take that as a yes?" the sandy haired cop asked lightly.

The brunette blinked back twice. "You mean?" she paused to take a shaky breath. "Really?"

"I don't see why not. Jamie, I'm crazy about you and I don't think I could survive without you in my life," Vince began, smiling brightly at her.

The end of Jamie's lips twitched up into a smile of her own. "I say yes, then."

"You sure this is what you want?" the sandy haired cop questioned.

"I'm positive," the brunette picked her head up and kissed him quickly. "I, Jamie Fleming would be honored to have _you_, Vincent Faraday the second, as my husband."

Vince grinned proudly and wrapped his arms around the brunette, starting a drawn out kiss. As their lips pulled apart, he whispered down into her ear. "I'm going to get you a ring and do this right."

Jamie smiled gently. Before she could stop herself, tears began to well up in her eyes. "Trust me, you're already doing it right."

"I must not be doing something right. I see your eyes better than you think I do," the sandy haired cop began in worry.

"Just a little psyched out for some reason," the brunette rested her head on her boyfriend's chest before she continued. "I really want to be with you, especially as your wife."

"Jamie, angel, I know that you have some trust issues. If you're not ready to get married I'm not forcing you," Vince dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "You know those people that say I'd wait til' the end of the world for you? Nope, that's not me," he watched as his girlfriend's face fell, he then tilted her chin up and gave her a gentle kiss. "I'd wait past the afterlife, past _everything _for you."

Jamie wrapped her arms around the cop's neck. "And that's why I love you so much. You really are here for me, and for us," she paused, a bright smile making its way to her eyes. "I'm going to stay with you. Get married," the brunette gave him a pointed look, "Remodel the house, and welcome our children someday."

"Those children will be spoiled," Vince said with a light grin.

"Yes, they will be. Please though, no multiples. One child at a time, thank you," the brunette responded, resting her head back down on her boyfriend's chest.

"Well no matter how many, if at least one of them is a boy, I'll be happy," the sandy haired cop chuckled.

"Oh geeze, are you going to introduce him to comic books and superheroes?" Jamie asked.

"Sure why not? I have _The Cape _comics somewhere around here," Vince said as he lounged back into the warm bath water.

The brunette had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. "Oh great, then I'm going to have little boys running around with capes tied to their necks."

"Hey, that wouldn't be so bad," the cop closed his eyes, a smile still evident on his face.

Jamie took an arm from around her boyfriend's neck and whacked his chest playfully. "Oh no, you're not going to sleep now. Come on sunshine, we need to be leaving pretty soon."

Vince opened his eyes and gazed up at the clock that hung on the wall above the bathroom door. "Have we really been in here that long?"

The brunette studied the underside of her hand and rubbed a thumb and finger together, a disgusted look on her face. "Oh yeah. My hands are all pruny now."

The sandy haired cop took her hand in his and brought his lips to her knuckles. "I'm sorry, angel."

The brunette laughed a bit. "It's alright." She leaned forward to yank the stopper out of the drain. Looking back at her boyfriend, she gave him a light smirk. "Now come on, no funny business."

"Me, funny business? No way," the cop grinned. Seeing a pointed look from his girlfriend, he gave her a quick peck on the shoulder and pulled himself up and slipped out of the tub.

The two quickly dressed themselves and headed out of the house minutes later. Jamie could feel her worry rise as she headed out with Vince. The only thing that kept her from jumping out of her seat in the truck was her boyfriend holding her hand.

The moment they pulled into Fleming's drive, Jamie saw Dana and Dominic's car pulling in right behind them. The brunette looked in the side mirror of the passenger side and sighed.

Vince looked over at his girlfriend. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Jamie began almost breathlessly. "Dana and Dominic just pulled in behind us."

The cop looked through his rear-view mirror, quickly looking back at the windshield to park the truck.

The brunette sighed heavily as her boyfriend turned off his truck. "I guess it's time to face the beast," she murmured under her breath.

Vince gave his girlfriend a concerned look. "We can always go back home."

Jamie gave him a pointed look. "And leave my baby girl here? No way!"

The sandy haired cop grinned back at his girlfriend and kissed her gently before opening up his door. "See, you'll be a great mother to the little boys with capes around their necks."

The brunette smiled back at him. "Come on then, I think I'm finally ready to face my father."

Vince nodded, passing his girlfriend an overall concerned look. "You've got all of us."

Jamie bobbed her head with another smile. She blew out a deep breath and opened her passenger door. As she planted her feet on the ground, the brunette was met with her blonde best friend. "Hey, Dana," she breathed out.

"How are you sweetie?" Dana asked in worry. She watched as Vince quickly came around to the brunette's side, taking her hand in his own.

"I've been better," Jamie grinned at the blonde softly.

"Well yer gonna be bett'r once we get you out of yer dear ol' dad's life," Dominic began roughly. He looked at his girlfriend, his sister and her boyfriend, grinning. "Let's go make a rich man cry kiddies."

Jamie rolled her eyes and smirked at her best friend as she led her boyfriend up the patio and into the Fleming home.

The brunette walked through the living room, stopping in halt as she saw a game of chess set up on the coffee table. Its pieces were placed throughout the game board, as if two people were playing. She shook her head, knowing _exactly _what was going on.

Vince quickly noticed his girlfriend's expression. "Jamie, are you okay?"

The brunette turned to her boyfriend and their friends, fiddling with her thumbs. "I want you three to stay downstairs."

"Why?" Vince asked.

"Whenever my father plays chess, it's never a good sign. If you stay downstairs, it's easier for me to go upstairs, get my stuff, and rush back downstairs. Hopefully before he realizes I'm here," Jamie spoke, rather nervously.

"I don't feel right leaving you alone," Vince began as he took a hold of his girlfriend's hand.

The brunette spared him a smile and squeezed his hand. "I'll be alright, honey."

The sandy brown haired cop frowned sadly. "Are you sure?"

"I'm more than sure," Jamie paused to stretch on her tiptoes to kiss her boyfriend. "I love you."

"And I love you too," Vince began with the faintest of smiles.

When Jamie stepped away from Vince, Dana took her by the arm and pulled her aside. "Sweetie, are you sure you want to do this by yourself?"

"It'll be easier," the brunette gave her best friend a smile. Seeing the blonde narrow her eyes over at her, Jamie sighed. "The sooner I go, the sooner we can leave."

Dana nodded and kissed the brunette lightly on the cheek. "Alright." She headed back over to Dominic, who by this time, had made himself at home on the Fleming couch.

Jamie looked over at her _family _once more before she quietly headed up the staircase. The brunette could make out the faint sound of a TV from the direction of her father's room. If she could be _very _quiet, maybe she could get in her room without him noticing… Holding her breath as she did so, Jamie walked down the hallway of the second floor to get to her room.

When she reached the threshold between the door to her room and the hallway, the brunette scurried inside and began to stuff everything she wanted into her decent sized bag. Clothes, shoes, her favorite leopard plushy, and some of her favorite CD's later, her bag was packed and ready to flee with her.

The brunette turned to leave, running straight into her father at the entrance to Jamie's room.

Fleming stared back at his daughter, his arms crossed defiantly. "And where have you been?" Her father looked down at the bag tossed across her shoulders, a scowl forming on his face. "What's this? Are we trying to escape again?"

Jamie's lips parted, a gasp of air coming from them. "I'm nineteen, daddy. I was thinking maybe it was time I moved out?"

"Moving out? You have to be kidding me," Peter watched over his daughter quietly just for a moment. "Daddy's little Princess shouldn't have to move out. You've gotten everything you ever needed under his roof, why should it change?"

"Don't you think I need to get out on my own? One day you won't be there to help me," the brunette began warily.

Fleming stepped inside his daughter's room with a forced smile on his face. "Now, the way I remember it, you always thought daddy was invincible. What happened to that?"

"That was when I was a little girl. Of course I thought that," Jamie paused to walk out of the room. "Now I know better," she called over her shoulder.

Fleming grew rather impatient with his daughter in that moment. She knew better than to just _walk out _on him. His wife had done that years prior, and he'd be damned if he let his own daughter do the same.

By the time the billionaire rushed down the flight of stairs, he could see his daughter running over to her friends. She already had her kitten in her arms and was pretty much ready to bolt out of the door any time.

"Let's go _now_," Jamie began as she tried to usher her friends to the door.

"Don't be your mother, Jamie," Fleming started roughly.

The brunette spun around to face her father. "Excuse me?"

"You're just like your mother. Leaving me here all by myself. Never having to look back…" Peter spoke, slowly losing control of his own self. He glanced over at the chess board on the coffee table and instantly knew he wouldn't be in control for much longer.

Dominic soon felt that it was his time to stick up for his sister. He pulled her behind him and stepped up to Fleming with an intimidating scowl on his face. "Listen 'ere ya ol' tosser. You've been doin' nothin' but stressin' yer daughter out since I fist met her," he stepped even closer to his friend's father, a devilish grin now on his face. "I never liked you. Always thinkin' you bett'r than everybody else."

"And you're the deformed smuggler that should have been locked up long ago," Peter spat back.

The smuggler grinded his teeth together, forming a fist with his hand.

Dana looked down to see her boyfriend clenching a balled fist. She placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered to him, "Dom, sweetie, it's not worth it."

Dominic brought a free hand to keep his girlfriend away from Fleming. He then swung his closed fist and hit the billionaire, sending him toppling to the floor. "You ever think about looking for me kid sister again, I'll do more than just hit ya."

"Dominic, let's go, _now!_" The blonde took the smuggler's hand and began to tug on it.

He obliged willingly, sliding an arm around Dana. As Dominic went to leave with his girlfriend, he kicked a rising Peter Fleming in the chest.

Jamie watched her father, clinging to Vince with tears in her eyes.

The cop kissed his girlfriend on the forehead. "C'mon, let's go babe," he whispered down at her.

The brunette shook her head, letting out a light cry. She cleared her throat and spoke softly. "Alright, just g-give me a minute."

Vince stared at his girlfriend's father, then back at Jamie who was doing just the same. "I'll wait right here for you," he tilted the brunette's chin and gave her a light peck.

Jamie nodded, sniffling slightly. Her heart pounded loudly as she walked over to Fleming, who was dusting himself off from the fall. "Daddy, I'm so sorry," she said as she hugged her father and kissed him on the cheek.

Peter pulled away from the hug to look at his brunette daughter. She looked so much like her mother… "Jamie, please, stay with me."

Jamie let out a staggered breath, more tears falling from her eyes. "I can't, father. I just can't live like this anymore."

Fleming stared back at his daughter. Those were the last words to come out of his estranged wife's mouth years ago. The billionaire just about broke to a million pieces, he was losing his baby girl.

The brunette collected her bag, her kitten, and took her boyfriend by the hand. "I love you daddy," she called out ever so softly just before she walked out of her father's home.

The billionaire froze in that moment. He tried to move on his own will, but it was to no avail. Chess, his too familiar alter ego, was taking control of the reins.

***The Cape***

Jamie stared down at her glass of Sprite as its fizz began to settle down. She let a sigh escape her lips as she took a sip of her drink. After the brunette had gotten her things from home, she and Vince drove back to the Dominic-Raoul home for a little lunch.

Jamie sat at the table with her boyfriend, pretty much ignoring him. Vince had his arm around her, although it was clear she had other things on her mind.

The sandy brown haired cop turned his head to look over at the brunette. "Angel, are you alright?"

His girlfriend jerked her head back. "What?"

Vince's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "I asked if you were alright, but I think I already know the answer."

Jamie smiled lightly at her boyfriend. "I'll be fine, sunshine."

"You sure?" the cop asked, lightly stroking her cheek with a thumb.

"More than sure," the brunette flashed her boyfriend an even brighter smile as she leaned forward to kiss him.

They both heard someone clearing their throat as they entered the room, most likely Dominic, the two figured. Vince grinned against her lips, hugging his girlfriend closer.

Jamie smacked her boyfriend on the chest and whispered with a smirk. "We're not alone, you know."

"Well we were," Vince kissed her again.

"_Were _is the key word. Besides, we're not at home," the brunette began, tracing circles onto the cop's chest.

"What di' I tell ya about smoochin' at the table?" Dominic asked, sitting down across from the couple with an audible grunt.

"Sorry Dom," Jamie chuckled, separating from her boyfriend. "We can't help we love each other."

"Which is exactly why we're getting married," Vince spoke, wrapping an arm around the brunette again.

Dominic swore he didn't hear that right. "Come again?"

The cop grinned over at his girlfriend to which she whacked him in the chest again.

Jamie then turned to her brother and smiled at him. "Vince and I are getting married."

At that time, Dana came back in the room, baring two steaming hot mugs of coffee.

The smuggler looked over at his girlfriend, a frown on his face. "Did ya know about this?"

"Know about what?" the blonde asked, placing a mug in front of her best friend.

Jamie flashed a smile at Dana. "Vince proposed this morning."

"What?" The blonde's expression brightened. "Congrats, sweetie!"

"Thank you," the brunette blushed slightly.

"So, where's the ring?" Dana asked happily, joining the table as she sat down next to the smuggler.

"Well, it's unofficial right now, but he's going to get one as soon as possible," Jamie smiled, being kissed by her boyfriend moments later.

Dana covered her mouth to quiet her coos. "Well, really I'm so happy for you!"

The brunette met with Vince's eyes, threading their fingers together. "I am too."

The blonde looked over at her boyfriend. "Dom, aren't you going to congratulate them?"

A devious smirk crawled on the smuggler's face. He took Vince's hand and shook it vigorously. "Welcome to the family. I'll make ya feel _right _at 'ome."

The cop stared back at Dominic, quite nervously. Family visits were going to be _very _interesting.

**How was it guys? This is Orwell, signing out. **


	6. A killer is born

**About time the muses cooperated, right? It took them forever this time around. Sorry about that, guys.**

**Many thanks to IronAmerica and XxDeathStarxX for their reviews last chapter.**

**This chapter is where we start seeing more of the elements from the series. Hope you all approve. **

**I do not own The Cape.**

_**Premonition of Love- Chapter Six: A killer is born**_

After Jamie moved in with Vince, she thought her life would be simple. She no longer had to worry about pleasing _anyone_. The brunette was finally at peace with where she was, and who she was with.

-0-

"You, mister," Jamie began, poking Vince's chest with a smile on her lips. "Are never picking our Saturday afternoon horror movie again."

Both boyfriend and girlfriend were stretched out on the couch, Vince had a strong arm securing Jamie in place.

"But _honey-bee-bunny_," the cop started out in a drawn out whine. "I didn't know the movie was going to suck."

"Why do you always have to call me these cute names? I'm _supposed _to be mad at you," the brunette passed her fiancée' a pointed look.

"And yet you're not mad at me when I use these cutesy names," Vince grinned lightly, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Well you definitely know how to work them," Jamie traced circles into her fiancée's chest. "I'll give you that."

"Good, so I can choose that other movie for next weekend?" the cop asked teasingly.

"How about no?" the brunette placed her head down on his chest, smiling at his strong heartbeat.

"Well, if you insist on picking a movie," Vince spoke, pretending to look hurt.

"Big baby," Jamie began with a smirk, not needing to look back up at the sandy brown haired cop.

The two of them took moving in together rather well. The brunette wished she kept earplugs around the house for when Vince began to snore at night, but all in all, she was exceptionally happy.

Jamie hadn't heard a single word from her from. According to the ARK database the brunette easily hacked into, Peter was going about his daily business. Or so she thought…

Vince just smiled down at his fiancée', lightly strumming his thumb against her bare shoulder. "If it keeps you happy, you can pick _every _single movie we watch for the rest of our lives."

The brunette sat up, a grin on her face. "Oh, well now that you _mention _it…"

The cop covered his face with a callous hand. "I've created a monster."

Jamie smirked, taking her fiancée's hand into hers. "You're such a drama queen, Vince."

"Am I, really?" Vince scooted his body up to rest his back against the arm of the couch.

"Of course you are, but," his fiancée paused to press a quick peck to his lips. "I still love you."

The cop grinned. "You always know how to make me feel better," he added sarcastically.

"Well I try," the brunette began with a chuckle.

Vince took his hand that wasn't clasped in his fiancée's and brought it to Jamie's cheek. He strummed his thumb against it lightly, smiling as a tendril of brunette hair curved around her face. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life."

Jamie felt a blush creep up on her cheeks as she averted the sandy haired cop's eyes.

"And I made the beautiful girl blush," he added, bringing his fiancée to rest against his chest.

The brunette buried her face into his chest, comfortingly breathing in his scent. "You're too much, you know," she began in a muffled tone.

"Yeah, but like you said, you still love me anyway," Vince spoke with a grin as his fiancée lifted her head to smile back at him shyly.

"Mhm," she began, stretching against the sandy haired cop to start a kiss with him. What started out slow and soft heated up in moments. Neither of them really paid attention to the outside world. Which, unfortunately, served to be a problem.

It hadn't taken Peter Fleming long to find out where his daughter's current residence was. He waited for the right moment before sending ARK troops to collect them both. His future son-in-law would be placed in custody, whereas Jamie would be placed back at home.

In a matter of moments, which was enough time for the brunette and her fiancée to break apart from each other, ARK troops flooded into the Faraday-Fleming home.

The two troops entered the living room and pointed their weapons at Jamie and Vince.

"Vince Faraday, put your hands up where we can see them!" one of the troopers began.

The cop did as he was told, giving his fiancée a confused look, one that mirrored her own. "What seems to be the problem, here?"

"Peter Fleming wants to see you _and _his daughter," the shorter of the two troopers spoke, nudging towards the brunette.

Vince tried so hard not to roll his eyes, as did Jamie. Fleming just couldn't handle the brunette being out on her own, could he? "He couldn't have come to see us himself?"

"This is not negotiable, Mr. Faraday," the troopers pointed his gun towards Vince again. "Now let's go."

Jamie grabbed her fiancée's hand, knowing that if she went with them, her father would see to it that she never left him again. As her fiancée looked down at her, she stared into his eyes, trying to tell him that she didn't want to go.

Vince wrapped an arm around the brunette, whispering down at her. "When we get out of here, I want you to run." The two were led out of their home by the trooper who had the barrel of his gun behind them.

"Where are you going to be?" Jamie whispered fervently.

"Don't worry about me," the cop began, giving her a quick kiss.

"Hey, you two cut that out!" The taller trooper jabbed the barrel of his gun into Vince's back roughly.

Jamie's eyes began to mist over. "I'm not leaving you."

"Yes you are," Vince turned around to face the two troopers, passing his fiancée a pointed look before he did so. "We can be civilized, right?"

When the two troopers didn't answer him, the cop balled up his fists and punched the taller one to the ground. As the shorter man grabbed Vince's arms and tightly pressed them against his back, the cop called out to his fiancée'. "What are you waiting for, Jamie? Go!"

The brunette felt like she was slapped in the face as her mind finally registered what was going on. She looked down at the kitten she had grabbed before leaving, tears running down her face. Jamie turned back long enough to see the taller of the two troopers getting back up. In a panic, she ran as fast as she could. Tears stung her eyes when she thought of what she had done. Vince was back there fending for himself; why did she listen to him?

Jamie stopped long enough to catch her breath. She pulled herself off to the side and rested against the fence leading to the Raoul-Thompson home. Thank god they moved close-by, she thought.

After she took a minute to straighten herself up, the brunette situated Storm securely against her chest and headed for her best friends' home.

***The Cape***

Dana and Dominic hadn't heard from their sister all day, which really had started to worry them. By early evening, Dana was preparing dinner for the two of them, all while trying to convince her boyfriend that Jamie was alright.

"If that Nancy-boy hurt me kid sister, I'll-"

"Dominic!" Dana began harshly, holding up her free hand. "I'm sure she's fine, you know how sometimes we get wrapped up in our own business. Sometimes we just don't think to call anyone."

Dominic just grumbled something under his breath as he sat back in his chair.

The blonde sent a look back over at her boyfriend and sighed before she went back to cooking. "Alright, Mister Grumpy, come get your dinner before it gets cold."

The deformed smuggler got up with a grunt, just in time for a solid knock to come from behind their front door. "If it's another one of those bloody holiday greeters…"

"Just stop it and answer the door, alright?" Dana started warily as she finished scooping food onto their plates.

Once her boyfriend opened the door, he revealed a very teary eyed Jamie. When she barged into the room, Dominic could tell that something was up. "Jamie, you alrigh'?"

The brunette plopped down on their couch, resting her head in the palm of her hand. She was trying to stay calm; there was no need to cry. Vince would be alright, he was strong…

Dana came into the room, a little concerned that her boyfriend wasn't coming in the room complaining about the carolers. "Dom, what are you doing?" Once she saw her best friend crying on the couch, her heart dropped to her stomach. "Jamie? What's wrong?" The blonde didn't get an answer, to which she hurried over to the brunette and hugged her tightly.

Jamie sniffled and nuzzled under Dana's hair. "Dad sent ARK after me and Vince. We got separated and I rushed over here."

"Peter Fleming has your pretty boy banged up, do he?" the smuggler asked, moving to sit down on the other side of the brunette.

"I'm so worried! I know my father probably has a vengeance towards him…" the brunette began in between sobs.

"Vince will find his way back to you, but you need to get somewhere safe," Dana spoke, rubbing her best friend's back consolably.

Jamie lifted her head up and wiped tears away from her eyes. "Where _is_ safe? Dad will find me either way."

Dominic leaned over his knees as a thought came to mind. "I t'ink I know a place." Once he was sure he had both of the girls' attention, he added, "Don' like these carnies much myself, but they'll keep ye safe for the time bein'."

The brunette stared back at the deformed smuggler, a little in disbelief. "What about Vince? He needs to know where I am!"

"We'll make sure he finds you, alright?" The blonde began with a gentle smile. She placed a kiss on her best friend's forehead before she began again, very gently. "Why don't we get you cleaned up, sweetie?"

Jamie nodded, her bottom lip shaking with the sob she needed to let out.

"Go ahead, I'll be right there," Dana began with a smile. She watched the brunette pick herself up and carry on to the bathroom. The blonde frowned sadly; what was she going to do about this? Once her best friend was out of sight, Dana looked to her boyfriend for some sort of reassurance. "Dom, are you sure about this?"

"Max should keep 'er safe," Dominic said with a genuine smile. He tried to keep his girlfriend from freaking, but it really wasn't working.

"Well, if she's there, that will give us enough time to get Vince out of ARK custody," Dana chewed on her lower lip as she became deep in thought. "Fleming will probably charge Vince with kidnapping, if he even can. All we need to do is prove Vince innocent."

"Yer the one who's a public defender, smooshie," the smuggler grinned. "We'll get the gnome back for li'l Jamie."

The blonde passed a relieved smile Dominic's way. "Jamie appreciates the support you know." Receiving a nod from her boyfriend, she kissed the top of his head before she shuffled to the back of the house to see her best friend.

***The Cape***

Once his fiancée was out of sight, the cop was practically dragged to ARK Towers. Against his will, Vince sat in Fleming's office. About four troopers stood at the door, heavily armed as Peter Fleming sat across from the cop. The billionaire had questioned him numerous times about where his daughter was, to no avail of course.

_Of course Vince claims to not know, Peter, you bloody idiot._

Fleming massaged at his temples in hopes to shut his other half up. Not many people knew of his double sided persona, but those who did knew better than to speak of it.

"Mister Faraday," the billionaire leaned forward in his chair, placing his hands in front of him. "I'm going to ask you _one _more time. Where is my daughter?"

Vince's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "I swear to you, we got separated a while back."

Fleming scowled at his future son-in-law. "That is _very _unfortunate," he raised a hand to his guards, giving them some sort of signal. "Take Mr. Faraday here to Owl Island."

The cop chuckled bitterly as the guards lifted him up roughly. "You're taking me to Owl Island? For what?"

"For kidnapping my daughter, of course," Peter began with a solid frown.

"How are you going to prove that I kidnapped her, huh? You've got nothing Fleming!" Vince called after his future father-in-law as he was being carried away.

"We'll see about that…" the billionaire spoke darkly to himself. Only, it wasn't _just _Peter Fleming talking….

***The Cape***

Jamie nervously fiddled with her long hair, twirling and unwinding it again and again. She looked around at the room she was in, her surroundings full of the carnies that ran _Kozmo_.

Dominic and Dana sat next to her in the back room of the Palm City hotspot. The deformed smuggler brought their little sister to _Kozmo_ in hopes that Max- the owner of the club-would take her in for safety. Dominic reasoned that, if Max didn't take Jamie in, he would _make _him either way.

The brunette was quite nervous; she had met Max before, with Vince, but Jamie didn't really _know _the guy. "You won't leave me until you know I'm okay, right?" She asked Dana and Dominic.

The blonde passed her best friend a motherly smile and smoothed down her hair. "We'll be right here, sweetie."

Dominic leaned on his knees, grinning back at the brunette. "Do ye really t'ink I would let me kid sister be on her own unless I _knew_ ye would be alright?"

"Well that's a relief," Jamie began with a light chuckle.

About that time, the well know magician Max Malini came into view. He had a flashy purple cloak draped across his shoulders that shined against the low lighting in the club. Max looked at the three guests, a smile for Dana and Jamie, but a frown for Dominic.

"Thank you for coming, Max," the brunette responded promptly, with a smile of her own.

The magician gave the young woman a nod, gently taking her hand to place a proper kiss on it. "My pleasure, Miss Fleming. You've been a regular here for quite a while."

Jamie smiled lightly. "Thank Dana and Dominic for that."

"Yes," Max began with a light smirk. He sat down on the opposite side of her. "Dominic told the truth, then? You need a place to stay?"

Jamie nodded, a sad smile on her face. "Just for a little while. At least until I find Vince again…"

"You'll have as long as you'd like," the magician gave the brunette a wise smile.

"Well I appreciate it," the brunette looked down at the cat carrier by her feet. She bent down to wiggle her finger through the bars, Storm attacking her fingertips with wild eyes.

Max looked over Jamie's shoulder to see the cat carrier. "Oh this will be fun…" he spoke under his breath.

***The Cape***

Vince knew exactly why criminals in cartoons dragged cups and other miscellaneous objects across the prison cell bars. It was friggen' boring! He hadn't even done anything wrong, but _still _his future father-in-law swore up and down that he would get the cop locked up for kidnapping his daughter.

It had been a week and he still couldn't get out to see his fiancée. Vince couldn't help but grin; he knew he was dead whenever he saw Jamie again.

The cop sat up in his temporary jail bed with a groan as he heard the cell doors squeak open.

A short, compact man with a receding hairline waked into the cell.

"What did I do now?" Vince asked, venom on the tip of his tongue.

"Your case is null and void," the other man paused to mumble under his breath. "Looks like Fleming didn't have any dirt on you after all."

The cop let out a bitter laugh; he had to bite down on his tongue to keep himself from saying _I told you so._ "I'm free to go?"

"Mr. Fleming wants to see you in the conference room, but yes," the shorter man began.

Vince scoffed. "You've gotta be kidding me." Seeing the guard's blank expression, he let out a sigh. "Fine, I'll go."

The other man nodded, stepping out of the way for Vince to walk out of the cell. He led the cop into Owl Island's conference center. It was basically where Fleming came to speak _privately _with the criminals. Vince knew all about it, but he had no idea what was coming his way.

The guard opened the door to the conference room, revealing Peter Fleming sitting down at a table. His arms were crossed tightly against his chest as he wore a heavy frown.

"Mr. Fleming, here's Faraday for you," the guard began, turning on his heels to leave.

"Hold on, Mr. Isles, I need your assistance just for a moment," Peter spoke. Or who everyone thought was Fleming. Chess decided to take a hold of the reins, at least for a while.

Isles nodded but grumbled something under his breath. _Why do I have to be here? _He mused.

"Vincent, please, have a seat," Chess started, motioning towards the seat in front of him.

The cop passed his future _father-in-law _a wary expression. "Why? So you can keep me away from my fiancée even longer?"

"Just sit down and shut up," Chess barked back at Vince.

The younger man sent a scowl over to the billionaire's alter ego. Chess frowned back at him, watching as he took a seat across from him.

"And what exactly do you need to talk to me about? Are you going to yell at me for not making myself look like a kidnapper?" the cop practically growled, bearing the palms of his hands against the table top.

"I have _one _thing to say to you," Chess began in an annoyed voice.

"Yeah, well I don't care," Vince spoke roughly, boring his eyes into his _father-in-law_.

The billionaire's alter ego's lips twisted into a smirk. "Oh, you'll care about this." He dug into his suit pocket, nonchalantly, grabbing a razor he hid for special occasions.

"Mr. Isles, I believe I'll need your assistance, after all," Chess added, a devious smirk playing on his lips.

The guard grumbled a bit under his breath. "What do ya need, boss?"

Vince looked over at the billionaire's alter ego, instantly picking up on the tension. Something wasn't right. Though, in the blink of an eye, Isles was caught in a serious headlock.

Chess held the sharp razor to the very far left of his neck, a dark chuckle escaping his lips. "Ah, so I _do _have your attention now, don't I Faraday?"

Vince shot a scowl his way. "Yeah, okay, just…" the cop trailed off for a moment, getting up from his seat. "Don't do anything drastic." As he took a wary step towards the billionaire's alter ego, Chess began to slide the razor across Isles' neck.

Isles let out a sharp cry as the blade cut into his tissue and bone. The more he moved, the weaker he became. It wasn't long before his system shut itself down.

The billionaire's alter ego tossed the guard onto the floor, stepping over him to get to Vince. "I don't care _who _you are, or what you are to me. I _will _kill whoever gets in my way."

The cop stared down at the body, in complete shell shock. "You're insane, Fleming!"

Chess grinned. "_I'm _insane? Oh no, Faraday. You have it backwards," he began placing around the room, tapping the murder weapon against his leg. "I came in here to give you my apologies for the misunderstandings. _You, _on the other hand, couldn't take it," the billionaire's alter ego paused to shoot another evil grin Vince's way. "You killed Isles in a rage, and I had no choice but to kill you."

Vince blinked back at Chess as everything started to piece together. "You think that if I'm out of the way, Jamie won't have anywhere else to go…"

"Oh, I _know_ that. However, you can live, _if _you stay out of the way," the billionaire's alter ego stopped to stare back at the cop.

Vince figured he had several options. He could fight Fleming, (though, he quickly decided that it wouldn't help _his _case any). If he _agreed _to leave, it might give him the opportunity to find Jamie. They wouldn't have much time to wait around, but at least they would be together.

Chess crossed his arms tightly against his chest. "Well?" he asked, rather impatiently.

"Alright, Fleming," Vince agree dryly. "I'll play dead."

***The Cape***

"Jamie, I think you need to see this," Raia- one of Max's dear carnie friends- began, rushing into the brunette's temporary room.

The younger woman frowned lightly from where she sat on her bed. She was propped up on her elbows, calmly reading something online. "What is it?" Jamie asked, eyebrows raised.

Over the past week the brunette had been living with the carnival, she had developed a familial bond with each of them, especially Raia. It wasn't a wonder why she had been dubbed _Team Mom_.

The blonde acrobat's frown surpassed the brunette's as she replied. "Something you probably won't like."

Jamie felt her heart drop into her stomach. "May I ask why I probably won't like it?"

Raia leaned against the doorframe, a sorrowful expression in place. "Just come with me, alright?"

The brunette nodded warily and abandoned her laptop to follow Raia. She was led into the room where all of the carnies were congregated around. It was about an hour after dinner; Max was playing cards with the others, their TV sounding off in the background.

The blonde sat Jamie down on the cushions in front of the TV, turning it up so she could hear it.

The brunette focused on the caption at the bottom of the screen. "_Fleming crowned hero_? What the hell?"

"Just keep watching," Raia added, crossing her arms against her chest.

Jamie wrapped an arm around her legs and watched the TV closely.

"_If you're just joining us the evening, here's a news recap: Peter Fleming- CEO of ARK Corporation, took Vincent Faraday, his apparent son-in-law, to court for kidnapping his daughter. Though the verdict was in Faraday's favor, he confronted the billionaire, taking not only the life of Rodger Isles- one of ARK's most loyal security guards, but causing his own death. Sources aren't sure _why _Faraday lashed out when he did, but our very own Peter Fleming is lucky to have out lived it…"_

The brunette felt as though the wind was knocked out of her, as she stared back at the screen. How could they have been so stupid? Vince wasn't capable of murder! "Turn it off," she started breathlessly.

Raia did as she was told and tried to give the brunette a hug.

"No, this can't be right! Vince will be coming to find me soon, and we can leave Palm City…" Jamie strained out. She took in the carnies' expressions, a sob escaping her lips. "Please, tell me they're lying!"

"Jamie, sweetie, they're telling the truth," the blonde acrobat replied sympathetically.

The brunette cradled her head against Raia's shoulder and wept. "Please, it _can't _be right. My father had something to do with this! They can't-" Jamie began to heave against her sobs. She could barely breathe anymore; almost as if her whole body was giving out on her.

**Cliffhanger? I think so. So, how was the chapter? **


	7. Orwell is Watching

**Hey everyone, the muses finally decided to cooperate… again.**

**Thanks go out to: IronAmerica and XxDeathStarxX for their reviews last chapter.**

**Stick around folks; Only 2 more chapters left! I do not own The Cape.**

_**Premonition of Love- Chapter Seven: Orwell is Watching**_

Jamie scuffed around the carnival's kitchen, a huge mug of coffee in hand. She had been sulking ever since Raia told her about Vince… The brunette hadn't slept _all _night, and this morning wasn't looking so good either. Raia kept a close eye on her, worried at how bad she was taking her fiancée's death.

As the blonde came into the room, she frowned sadly at Jamie, who was leaning against the counter, tracing the rim of her coffee cup with a finger.

"Jamie," Raia began, forcing a little smile. "I know it's hard, but it's doing you no good to just sit around here and sulk."

The brunette made a little whine in response. "It's doing me no good to act all cheery, either," she paused, passing the acrobat a weak look. "My fiancée is dead, and my father…" Jamie drooped her shoulders and sighed.

The blonde went to open her mouth to respond, but the brunette just shook her head and walked off. It was Raia's turn to sigh. _This girl is going to be the death of me_, she thought.

Jamie headed down the hallway in pursuit to talk to Max. Everyone knew that the magician was willing to help pretty much anyone. Well, the brunette needed help. She wasn't going to sit around twiddling her thumbs; Peter Fleming had something to do with Vince's death, and she wasn't going to rest until she knew what that was.

When she came up on Max's room, Jamie made sure to knock before anything.

"Who is it?" came from behind the door, rather harshly.

"It's Jamie," the brunette replied calmly. "May I come in?"

Max made a motion with his hands, even though his guest couldn't see it. "Come in," he began.

Jamie took in a deep breath before opening the door. When she did, the brunette saw the magician leaning over a map of some sorts. She didn't really care about what he was doing, as long as she had safe housing. Not that she wasn't curious over her new carnie friends, but Jamie never gave her theories much thought.

The older man picked his head up, passing his guest a knowing look. "I wondered how long it would take you to come in here."

The brunette smiled lightly, shutting the door behind her. "Are you busy?"

Max looked down at his map. "I was, but well," he paused to fold it up. "This can wait."

"Alright," Jamie began, padding over to the magician. She took a seat across from him, hoping that he could help somehow.

"First of all, my dear, my condolences are in order," Max offered the young girl before him a gentle smile.

"Thank you," Jamie said with a sad smile. She brought her coffee cup in her hands up to her lips, taking a dainty sip. "I wanted to talk to you… about my father, actually."

"I'm listening," the magician began, interlocking his fingers together.

"Not that I don't trust you and your welcoming family, but… I just can't be so sure that my father won't find me," the brunette sighed, placing her coffee cup on the table before her.

Max nodded, understanding where she was coming from. "What you need is an alias. It may not get you very far, but it's somewhere."

"And what about Vince? I _have _to find a way to prove to the citizens of Palm City that he was _not _a killer," Jamie fought on, searching Max for anything. Anything at all.

"If Peter Fleming did do all of this like you said, call him out on it!" the magician began, rising to his feet rather quickly. "You're his daughter; surely you know enough about Fleming to use it against him," he leaned into the desk, both hands on the tabletop.

The brunette thought about this for a moment. She knew _everything _there is to know about her father. She knew about his passwords, pass codes… anything else she could use against her father electronically; she had it right under her nose.

How to pin Fleming to setting Vince up wasn't going to be easy. This was going to take hard work, and a lot of patience. Hit Peter Fleming where he's weakest. If the public finds out that he's not what they thought him to be, it would ruin him.

"Jamie?" Max called out to the brunette. He was a little worried, seeing as she hadn't spoken in five minutes.

"What?" the young girl picked her head up, her tone harsher than her expression.

"Were you listening to me?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jamie brushed a fallen lock of brown hair behind her ear. "I was just thinking of a way to do this…"

"Assuming a new name is like assuming a new identity. It shouldn't be taken lightly, Jamie," Max began, a knowing smile in place.

"I don't have much time to choose though, do I?" the brunette sighed lightly, rising to her feet as well. She tapped the side of her cup and spared Max a smile. "Thanks for listening."

"Of course. I'm always here…" the magician paused, raising a finger. "If you knock first."

Jamie smiled at that. Not that she could blame him, but he always had issues with people coming in unannounced. "I remember, Max," the brunette added before leaving the room.

As the door shut, the magician sat back down in his chair and opened his map back up. He sighed and slouched back in his chair before going back to work.

***The Cape***

Vince was having quite the difficult time playing dead. The man felt like a bum most days. During the week he had supposedly been dead, the cop had settled into a home away from home. It wasn't much; in fact, it reminded Vince of a cave. He grinned to himself from his bed; Jamie would have killed him if she knew where he was living at…

He couldn't show his face and that bugged. Anytime he was out and about he _had _to wear a hood over his head. It was pretty tedious, but the consequences of someone seeing him out in public was worse.

The sandy haired cop was at a diverse feat, though. He _wanted _to see his fiancée' so bad it hurt. It drove him crazy knowing that she thought he was dead. He told himself it would be best if he kept his face undercover but, in the same respect, it was _Jamie_. The love of his life; how could he do that to her? She had a right to know that none of those words were true.

Jamie needed to know, if nothing else, that he loved her so much. It wouldn't be easy, he knew that. Would he be able to protect his fiancée? That was his biggest fear.

He could protect her from Fleming. That man could do whatever he wanted to him, just as long as the brunette he called his was safe.

If he could go to the Raoul-Thompson home, he could take his fiancée with him and they would find somewhere to hide until his name was cleared. They would pin Peter Fleming for the murder of Rodger Isles, and god knows who else.

Vince remembered his fiancée telling him a story about her father. Over her nineteen years of life, she had dealt with her father's alter ego named Chess a few times. Obviously Fleming has a split personality disorder; _he _was the one that needed help.

The cop jumped down from his bed and padded to the table from across the room. He slipped on his shoes and pulled his hoodie over his head.

Vince was going to find Jamie, no questions asked.

***The Cape***

Dominic Raoul _hated _interruptions. More so, he hated interrupters. He considered his time with his little bird to be precious, and anyone who had the audacity to screw with it was surely dead.

Which would be why, when Vince decided to knock on the Raoul-Thompson home at one AM, the smuggler came close to charging downstairs to beat the living crap out of whoever was at the door.

Normally, Dana thought, at one AM, everyone should be at _home_ and sleeping. Or, in her case, changing crash courses from studying for that winter exam to something _much _more interesting; the dress code was much looser, and she knew all the steps.

As the couple heard the first knock, they were pretty much in the middle of it. Dominic went from aroused to infuriated in thirty seconds.

Dana, who was extremely out of breath, managed to groan at the knock. "Really? A knock at one in the morning?"

"Whoever it is can wait till the effin' morning," Dominic growled, looking down at his girlfriend.

"They could wait until morning," Dana craned her neck to kiss the smuggler. Though as soon as their lips touched, the knocking started up again.

"Oh for crying out loud!" the strawberry-blonde sat up in annoyance, bringing a blanket to rest against her chest. "Would you go downstairs and talk to whoever the hell it is on our front porch?"

"Who cares about that berk?" Dominic asked, immediately getting a look from Dana. He just sighed, rising to his feet to dress himself.

"Thanks, Dom," Dana spared her boyfriend a smile, to which he walked out of the room.

The smuggler _wasn't _happy. Who _ever _their mysterious knocker was had the worst timing in the history of history. He stormed down the stairs to his first floor, charging for the front door.

When he opened the door, there stood Vince, who had his hand raised to the wooden door.

Dominic knew who it was, but he was too frustrated to remember that Vince was supposedly dead. "Wot the bloody 'ell do you want?"

The cop raised an eyebrow, mentally scarred at the image of his future brother-in-law shirtless. "Um, Dominic, I'm sorry to bother you at this _apparently _busy hour but…"

"Hurry up pretty boy. I ain't waiting much longer," the smuggler frowned back at Vince. He was a few seconds away from slamming the door in the cop's face.

This was a little weird for Vince. Maybe Dominic didn't get the memo that he was dead, the sandy haired man mused. "Is Jamie in there?" he rose to his tiptoes to look over the smuggler's shoulder.

Dominic muttered something obscene under his breath, moving aside to let Vince inside. "She ain't here. Now, take yer arse back home before…"

"Dom? Who's at the door?" Dana called from where she stood at the top of the staircase.

"It's just Jamie's gnome of a boyfrien' smooshie. Go back to bed," Dominic began, prompting a wide-eyed Dana to storm down the stairs.

Vince grinned lightly at Dana, giving her a slight wave. "You act like you've just seen a ghost or something."

The smuggler glanced over at his girlfriend as she stared back at Vince. Her face turned from flushed to pasty within seconds. It wasn't until that point that Dominic remembered that Vince was dead…

"Cor…" was all he could muster.

"I can explain myself," the cop began, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips.

"You have five minutes," Dana folded her arms across her chest, frowning at Vince.

He sighed, prepping himself for a long story short. "Peter Fleming is insane," the cop paused to throw his hands up in the air. "I was called out of my cell by a guard. Said that Fleming wanted to see me… This guard ended up dead, and all because of me. Fleming killed him and framed me for it. If I stayed away from Jamie, I got to live…"

The strawberry-blonde wasn't sure whether to smack Vince in the face for letting her best friend believe that he was dead, or listen to what he had to say. She looked over at her boyfriend, to which she sighed and continued with, "And Fleming is going after Jamie?"

"No doubt," the sandy haired cop frowned, rubbing at the back of his head. "I need to get back to her. She thinks…"

"She thinks yer a murderin' bastard? No yer lucky; that bird refused to believe otherwise," Dominic began, leaning against the wall.

"What does she believe?" Vince questioned, looking to both of them for an explanation.

"That you're innocent," Dana smiled. "And that her father isn't."

Vince grinned, exceptionally happy. It meant so much to him that his fiancée would believe in him, no matter what the press said. "Where is she now?" the cop replied, quite breathlessly.

"We took her to _Kozmo_. She's been staying with Max this whole time," Dana began, a curious expression in place as Vince turned toward the front door.

"Could you do me a favor?" he continued once he saw the strawberry-blonde nod. "Keep an eye out for Fleming. I can't show my face around much, so I'm counting on you to help Jamie and me out."

"Yeah, okay. I can do that," Dana bobbed her head once more, smiling to herself as her boyfriend settled her into his arms.

"Thanks, Dana," the sandy haired cop called over his shoulder before bearing the early morning air to find his fiancée.

***The Cape***

Jamie knew there was a reason why she was handy with computers. Anything she wanted to research was like an easy access for her.

When it came to snooping on her father, that was a whole different story. ARK had concrete security feeds, and it knew exactly who was trying to hack inside the database. The brunette learned that the hard way. She was snooping around one day a few years back, just for the hell of it. Little did she knew that ARK's computer systems would have a nasty little virus waiting for her.

Jamie smirked to herself; Fleming had been _so _angry when he got wind of who the hacker was.

Now, she knew better. State of the art equipment just wouldn't do. And now that her own name was a ticking time bomb, maybe it was time to put her hacking skills to a new level.

Finding a moniker was almost impossible. Jamie couldn't think of _anything_. It had to be one that her father would never guess. Or anyone else, for that matter. It had to be something unique.

The brunette sighed as she began searching through things on the internet. She thought that a name would just _pop _out at her, but no such luck, unfortunately.

She even tried author's names; none of them really stuck with her. Wait a minute, Jamie paused. What was that weird name, George Orwell? She smiled to herself; the brunette liked the sound of that; Orwell is Watching.

-0-

When Vince pulled around to the back entrance of _Kozmo_, he was a nervous wreck. He couldn't wait to see his fiancée; he couldn't wait to kiss her again.

The sandy-haired cop made his way to the back door of the city hotspot. Anyone that was close with Max knew that he and his carnie friends lived in a closed off portion of _Kozmo_.

Once he got to the back door, Vince knocked rather impatiently. He had to resist just charging into the hotspot when the door was opened.

The dwarf by the name of Rollo answered the door. He didn't look very happy at being woken up at one AM either. Wait, he knew that guy! Oh damn… There's a friggen' dead guy in front of him.

Whenever the cop met with the carnies around _Kozmo_, he got along with pretty much all of them. Except for two of them. And Rollo was one of them.

"Rollo, look, I know this is a little crazy, but I'm not a ghost, or a zombie, or whatever-"

"We saw your mug on TV, man! You killed that cop and then Fleming killed you!" Rollo's face paled. "If you're here to haunt us, go find Fleming! He's the man who killed you!"

"Rollo!" Vince called, this time a little louder. "I'm not dead. I can explain, but I _need _to see Jamie."

The dwarf nodded, clamping his mouth shut. He stepped aside, still in major shell-shock.

The cop headed inside even though he wasn't sure of where to go. He turned around, looking at Rollo expectantly. "Where is she?"

"Go down the hall, hang a left…" Rollo began before walking away from the younger man before him. He needed a drink…

Vince rushed down the hall, not really caring that it was one in the morning. If Jamie was sleeping, he'd be the first thing she would see. He _needed _to be the first thing that she saw.

Once he entered the room, the cop took in a sharp breath as he saw his fiancée curled into herself, sleeping.

Vince gently tiptoed over to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it. A smile found its way to his lips as he looked down at Jamie.

She made a little whine into her pillow, to which the cop's smile turned into a grin. The brunette always looked so adorable when she slept.

Not even a moment later, Jamie stirred awake. She jumped back when she saw a figure sitting down next to her.

"Jamie," Vince smiled gently, reaching out for her hand. "Angel, it's just Vince."

The brunette sat up in a rapid speed, her eyes growing wide. "Vince? It- it can't be you!" Her voice began to shake as she continued. "You're dead!"

"I understand this is a lot to take in, but your father-"

"You've been alive for well over a week, and you didn't _tell _me?" Jamie started, regaining the strength in her voice as her emotions changed.

"If I told you ahead of time, it could have gotten you hurt," Vince scooted closer to his fiancée, his eyes directly on her.

"You don't need to protect me, Vince!" The brunette cried. "You should have trusted me enough to _help _you! What could have been so bad that I had to believe that the love of my life was _dead_?"

"Peter Fleming is why you had to believe I was dead. He framed me for that murder. If I stayed away from you, I could live," the cop frowned sadly as the brunette scooted further away, clearly upset.

Jamie's face hardened as she brought her knees up to her chest. "Why did you bother coming back? You could have lived _fine _without me, apparently."

"I didn't want to leave you Jamie. Angel, you _have _to believe me!" Vince turned his body to face his fiancée once more. "I was afraid that you would be in danger if I came after you right away."

Jamie stared back at the sandy haired cop, on the verge of tears. "I believe you about my father, Vince. I just… I don't know if I can forgive you for keeping this from me," she looked down at the bed, biting down at her lower lip. "Do you not trust me?"

"I trust you with my _life_, Jamie," Vince easily slid an arm around her shoulders. "Please believe me, you know I love you."

The brunette picked her head up just as he began to strum an thumb across her shoulder. "Get your arm off of me!" she cried as he recoiled away with a wounded expression. "You can't just hug me and expect our problems to go away, Vince."

"Jamie-"

"I'm not Jamie anymore, Vince. Being Jamie Fleming will only get myself hurt. I'm here to help you, but not as her," Jamie began, tears falling freely from her cheeks.

Vince shot her another hurt look. "Does this mean we're not together anymore?"

"No, Vince. We're still together; I still love you, no matter what stupid things you man do in life," the brunette paused, a tiny smirk forming at her lips. Though, it faded as quickly as it came when she continued. "But, I'm Orwell now."

Vince blinked back at his fiancée, a little unsure. "Orwell, I'm going to keep you safe, alright?"

A smile finally illuminated her features. She met with her fiancée's eyes, to which tears began to well up in hers.

The cops gently reached for a tiny hand, threading their fingers together. "Let it all out, angel," he spoke with a calming tone.

Jamie shook her head, biting on her lip. "I can't, Vince."

"You can. I'm with you, to the very end," Vince stared down at the brunette, a tiny smile on his face.

"Promise?" the brunette frowned back, not very sure of herself.

The sandy-haired cop found his fiancée's lips, pulling her close to his chest. She didn't even try to fight back. Heavy tears fell from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Vince's neck. It made it worse, knowing she couldn't be mad at him for very much longer. Jamie loved Vince too much…

"I promise," he whispered into her hair. "We'll see to it that Peter Fleming gets what he deserves."

**As another chapter ends, I ask for opinions. **


	8. Friends Stick Together

**Hey Capers! Here's a new chapter for you! I'm pretty sad that this is the last chapter before the epilogue, but we all know there is more to come after this.**

**My thanks go out to: IronAmerica and XxDeathStarxX for their reviews last chapter.**

**I do not own The Cape. I'm just a crazy chick that spends too much of her daily life thinking of new scenarios to get a fictitious couple together. **

_**Premonition of Love- Chapter Eight: Friends Stick Together**_

Vince had a plan up his sleeve, (there was no telling how well it would work out, though). It did no good for him to show his face out in public, but he _needed _to help Jamie out with framing her father. She had an alias; now he needed one.

Max's trunk of costumes was his best bet. The former cop grinned to himself. Maybe he could even make up his own superhero name. Jamie would probably smack him in the head, but it would be worth it.

When his fiancée found him, he was fishing through Max's trunk. She sighed once she was in earshot.

"Vince, is everything _okay_?" she asked, crossing her arms against her chest.

He picked his head up, a grin on his face. "I'm looking for a costume."

Jamie padded over to her fiancée on her bare feet, sitting down next to him on the floor. "A costume? Oh honey, aren't you going a little overboard with the new identity?"

Vince slipped an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, it keeps me from showing my face too much."

"Mm," she paused to lean against her fiancée. "Because you're my zombie boy."

He stretched an arm out to the trunk, keeping the brunette firmly against his chest with the other. He grinned to himself. "Yeah, okay. And the knack for tasty brains will kick in any second now," he began as he pulled out various costumes. He gave each of them a look-over before tossing them back into the trunk.

"Well I better run away. I'm too young to become a cannibalistic maniac," Jamie let out a chuckle, trying to get out of her fiancée's lap.

Vince used both arms to pull her against his chest again, placing kisses all of the way down her neck. "Too slow. You're my zombie minion now," he whispered to her.

"I could yell for help. Blow your head off with a shotgun," the brunette teased, turning around to face her fiancée.

"So my girlfriend is dominant now?" the former cop passed his fiancée a smirk.

Jamie tucked herself back against Vince, leaning her forehead against his. "I think you'd like that too much," she smirked back.

The sandy blonde gave her a quick kiss before replying. "Would you blame me? Give you some big black combat boots and a nice looking gun?" his lips broke into a grin. "Oh yeah. Total badass look."

The brunette pushed her fiancée gently on the chest. "Alright, down boy," she began with a chuckle.

Vince turned his attention from the trunk of costumes to the girl before him. He looped both arms around her waist, pulling her dangerously close. They locked lips in a powerful kiss, very easily losing track of why they were there in the first place.

If it weren't for Max interrupting them with a disgruntled noise, there would have been no stopping the two love birds from making-out from where they sat on the floor.

Jamie pulled away first at the noise, getting up in a haste. "Hi, Max," she began quite bashfully.

The former cop too rose to his feet, placing a gentle hand on the small of his fiancée's back. He grinned back at Max, noticing his unimpressed expression. "Hey there," Vince chuckled nervously. "Been there long?"

"Well I came back here to see what was taking you so long with finding a costume, but I see that you had _other _things on your mind," the magician began, staring back at the both of them. Vince looked right back at Max, whereas Jamie had something else in sight.

"Sorry, Max," the sandy blonde murmured under his breath. He watched as the brunette beside him walked to the back of the room, raising a hand to feel the fabric that hung up against the wall. "Everything okay?" he asked his fiancée.

She didn't say anything at first. A dark blue fabric caught her from the corner of her eye. It was a dark cloak like thing, but something about it popped out at her. Jamie stretched onto her tiptoes to take the cloak into her hands, a tiny smile in place. "I'm fine. Come take a look at this, honey."

As Vince took the cape into his hands, a child like grin illuminating his features. "Hey, this reminds me of the costume from _The Cape _comic books!"

His fiancée smirked back at him. She knew the former cop all too well. As she looked back at the magician, her smirk withered away. "What? Is this a special cape or something?"

"Oh it's special alright," Max began, walking over to the couple that stood in the back of the room.

The sandy blonde made the mistake of losing his grip on the cape. As quickly as it expanded downward, it retracted back in almost an instant. Wide-eyed, he responded in a fervent whisper. "Did you see that? What the hell kind of cape is this?"

The magician snatched the silk fabric away from Vince, sliding it around his shoulders. While both had their eyes on him, Max stretched his arm out, the ends of the cape expanding further than his arm. He grabbed a glass from across the room, swiftly bringing it to his hand. "Magic," Max began, a wise smile in place.

Vince stared back, his mouth hung open in disbelief. "This must be some trick, right? Surely there's a catch."

"Sure it's a trick, my boy," the magician paused, taking the cape off and tucking in under his arm. "But it's a trick anyone can learn. With the right teacher, of course," he added.

The sandy blonde remained silent for a moment. If he could learn a thing or two from Max, it would definitely help him in the long run with the battle against his future father-in-law.

Even if he never had to use hand-to-hand combat throughout this whole thing, it would still be cool to learn. Vince cut his eyes over at his fiancée, a light grin at his lips. Who knows, maybe Jamie would end up liking superhero Vince…

Vince grinned wider, pulling the brunette to rest in his arms. "When do we start?"

***The Cape***

About an hour or so later, Jamie and her fiancée left _Kozmo _to pay a visit to their dear Dana and Dominic. Vince kept his face covered with a hood, carrying along his new cape in a duffle bag. He didn't expect to have to use it right away, but just in case… he was ready.

The visit to the Raoul-Thompson home wasn't necessarily one just to kill time. Peter Fleming had hosted a charitable ball in ARK Towers; most likely in hopes to find some sort of news of his daughter's whereabouts. Dominic found his way into the ball, just to snoop on his little sister's father. A little playful torment was in order, to which he was hit with a bag of frozen hamburger meat by Dana, when she heard about it on the news. Though the bump on his head was worth it; he _did _find some interesting dirt on the billionaire.

-0-

"So, my father is looking everywhere _but _in Palm City?" Jamie questioned with an arched eyebrow. She sat across from Dana and Dominic, Vince right next to her.

"He's hired private investigators, loads of 'em, just lookin' for ye," the smuggler began as he slouched an arm against the back of the couch he shared with his girlfriend. "He looked all o'er Palm City, but never once thought about ye hidin' with the carnies."

"Fleming has been looking at passports, plane tickets, train tickets; even traffic light surveillances coming to and from city limits," Dana spoke, handing her best friend a load of paperwork she snuck out of the Public Defender office. "He hasn't found you yet, sweetie. And apparently he hasn't stopped looking."

Jamie flipped through the pages, skimming them ever-so-briefly. "He stopped looking to get publicity for sucking up to the Isles family, didn't he? Chess murdered that poor man and now he has to cover up his tracks…"

"Well you've got that _Orwell Is Watching _blog set up, don't you? There's gotta be a way to trace the tracks back to him," Vince spoke, raising a hand from where it was draped across the brunette's shoulder.

"Sweetheart, you're the cop. Shouldn't you be an expert at this type of stuff?" she asked, passing him a pointed look.

"I'm trying, angel. There's not much I can do, seeing how I'm supposedly dead," the sandy blonde moved to prop his chin up on the arm that lay across the brunette's shoulder, passing her a tiny smile.

Jamie just sighed. "Don't remind me," she muttered under her breath before speaking to anyone in general. "I think the security feeds will be our best bet right now. I can hack into database and see what I can find, though there's no guarantee this will work…"

"We'll just find another way," Dana beamed a smile back to her best friend.

"Yeah, what smooshie said," Dominic grinned. "Besides, since when did we not have our li'l sister's back?"

The brunette folded a lock of brunette hair behind her ear, feeling silly for her negativity. "I know, you have _always _had my back."

Vince picked his head up and placed a gentle kiss on his fiancee's cheek. "Because we love you."

Jamie leaned onto the sandy blonde, smiling into his shoulder. "And I love you all too."

-0-

Vince was quite depressed that he hadn't been able to find the chance to show off his new ridiculously cool attire. And seeing how Jamie was working with her computer to get back at Fleming, odds were he never would be able to…

Fully aware of the possible mockery he would get, the sandy blonde slipped the cape and body armor on. He was still at the Raoul-Thompson home, pretty much bored out of his mind.

When he came back to the brunette, she was busily typing at her laptop as she sat at the island counter with Dana. Jamie wasn't really paying Vince any mind; in fact, she didn't even knew he was there. Dana, on the other hand, practically spat back the tea she had just poured into her mouth.

"What are you wearing, Vince?" the strawberry blonde strained out, trying not to laugh.

The brunette picked her head up at her fiancee's groan. A smile found its way onto her face as she looked back at him. "Don't you get it, Dana? My man's a superhero."

Dana let a chuckle escape her lips. She placed a hand over her mouth to stifle the next laugh she felt a need to let out. "What kind of powers do you have?"

At this point, _Dominic _decided to join the group in the kitchen. He had a book tucked under his arm, and an annoyed face in place.

"Smooshie, did ye move me chocolate from the table by me chair?" he whined as he walked into the room.

Dana sighed as she felt her boyfriend's chin prop up on her shoulder. "Dom, I can promise you I had nothing to do with that."

The smuggler was about to whine again when he caught sight of the sandy blonde. Dominic almost couldn't believe his eyes. This fool was wearing a cape, body armor, and tights? He knew he should have convinced his kid sister to find another boyfriend…

Jamie saw her brother's arched eyebrow and groaned to herself. This wasn't going to be pretty. She just grabbed Vince by the hand and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest.

Dominic was just itching to say something to his future brother-in-law. He grinned back at Vince from where he stood behind Dana.

"Wot the 'ell 're ye supposed to be? This ain't Halloween ye know."

"Well," the sandy blonde sighed, tearing his eyes away from the brunette, to his attire. He clapped a hand against his leg, to which prompted a shrug. "Jamie has her new Orwell alias, so I thought it would help on the count that I'm, you know, _dead_?"

A loud chuckle rumbled from Dominic. "Why are ye wearing tights and a cape? Not that I'm complainin'; I get a good laugh at ye."

"Dominic!" the strawberry blonde scolded, turning her head to glower at her boyfriend. "Could you behave for once in your life?"

The smuggler shot Dana a wounded look. He would be booking it on the couch for a week at this rate. "Sorry, smooshie," he began rather sheepishly.

Vince sighed rather heavily, placing a kiss on the top of his fiancee's head. It wasn't until that time that he sat down on the opposite side of her, watching as she turned back to her laptop.

The strawberry blonde turned around in her boyfriend's arms, taking him by the collar and pulling on it. "Come on, Dom. Let's see if we can find that chocolate of yours…"

Jamie smirked to herself as she watched the couple leave the room, the smuggler trailing behind his girlfriend like an obedient little puppy. "They're so cute," she chuckled to herself.

The sandy blonde offered her a grin, scooting closer to his fiancée. "Not as cute as us though, right?"

"Mm," the brunette pretended to contemplate that in her head. After spotting Vince's pitiful look, Jamie cuddled against his chest. "You're cute enough, just by yourself."

Vince grinned proudly, pressing his lips against hers quickly. "Yeah, well you're beautiful, just by yourself."

"Oh stop with the mush," Jamie paused to pick her head up. "I need to work."

Her fiancée obviously didn't listen. He placed a line of kisses down her neck as she turned her attention back to the laptop screen.

"Vince," the brunette let out an exasperated whine.

"Alright," he placed one more kiss on her lips before settling on just looking over her shoulder at the laptop screen.

"Once I get into the security feed, I can make copies of this. One will go on my site," Jamie began in a deadpan, looking between Vince and her computer as she spoke.

"And one will go to some place that Fleming won't be able know about it, until it's too late," the sandy blonde added.

"Like the _Kory _news station?" the brunette paused, still in thought as she hacked into the ARK database. "If we give this out to anyone else, my father will hear of it first. He'd probably pay his way into innocence…"

"The police aren't like that here, angel. If he needs to do time, they'll make him," Vince began, passing his fiancée a concerned look.

Jamie dropped her shoulders, clicking onto the next link that brought her to the folder of security videos from the conference room.

The former cop watched the brunette maneuver through the attachments at warp speed. She was a whiz at computers, yeah he knew that, but this was _so _much different. "How'd you learn to do all of this?"

She shrugged back at him, reaching for her bottle of water that sat on the table. After she took a sip, she finally had an answer for her fiancée. "I guess after years of serious snooping, it finally paid off," the brunette smirked.

Vince smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss to her temple. "That's my girl; adamant and stubborn."

Jamie left her mouth open in mocked-shock, swatting her fiancée away with a free hand. "Those aren't your usual terms of endearment."

The sandy blonde passed the brunette a light grin. "But those are traits that I love about you."

"Oh yeah?" the brunette smirked. "Well, you're a suck up."

"Is that a quality you love about me?" Vince asked with a pitiful smile.

Jamie snorted, a smirk in place as she turned back to her laptop. "If it helps you sleep at night." Her expression turned blank as she began to filter through the videos.

"Vince, about what time did Fleming call you into the conference room?" she asked.

The former cop focused in on the screen again, stretching an arm across his fiancee's shoulder. "Uh, I think it was around six in the evening."

The brunette muttered something under her breath as she pulled up the video from the day that Vince supposedly died. "I can collect a video clip from the surveillance shots. It'll be the quickest thing to use against my father."

Vince watched Jamie as she cut the useless parts of the video clip. Her hair gently tucked behind her ears, only focusing on the task at hand. Vince grinned to himself; she was so pretty when she focused solely on one thing. He adored that about her.

-0-

About another hour later, the brunette had posted the new video on her _Orwell Is Watching _blog. She made a copy for Dana, who was dropping a CD off anonymously. The four friends crossed their fingers, nervously awaiting for word to get around the city. After all, gossip _did _spread like wildfire.

And, in fact, after another several hours of deciphering the video, there was an exclusive news report.

The two couples were gorging over a box of hot pizza when the news report came on. Jamie spoke up when she looked at the TV screen. Dana had wiped her greasy fingers on the napkin in her lap before turning the volume up louder.

Dominic and Vince were rather proud of their girls' accomplishments. The news anchorman made it known that Peter Fleming was working his ass off to explain the supposed _misunderstanding_. He was making a scene at a press conference that had turned rather rowdy with questions, when the news wafted to the reporters.

The two couples were rather happy to hear that; especially Jamie and Vince. The brunette decided, for both her pleasure and well being, to drag Vince along with her to catch the press conference in person. She made him change into his street clothes before leaving the house, to which the sandy blonde wasn't too happy about.

***The Cape***

Once Vince and Jamie arrived on the scene, a crowd of reporters and other innocent bystanders were surrounding Fleming's podium. The billionaire looked as though he was at a loss for words, but no one else would give him a moment's peace. They raised their microphones closer to the podium, shouting out questions at random.

The brunette held her fiancee's hand in hers tightly, staying as far away from the crowd as possible. They picked a stance by a wall; it wasn't anywhere near the reporters, nor was it too far for them to see.

"How long do you think he'll be able to keep this up before the police come after him?" Jamie whispered, scowling back at her father.

Vince stuffed his free hand into his hoodie pocket, a frown on his face. He looked behind them, the sounds of police sirens belting from behind them. "Uh, I think now."

The whole crowd filled with silence once the officers slammed their car doors shut. Peter Fleming began to sweat bullets when he saw them storming towards him.

"Gentlemen, do we have a problem?" the billionaire asked, trying to strengthen his tone.

The officer that was closest to Peter raised his gun as he warily stepped closer. "Mr. Fleming, you are hereby under arrest for the murder of Rodger Isles," he paused once he reached the billionaire, grabbing his arms and pressing them against his back. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can be used against you under the court of law."

Fleming grumbled something under his breath. All of that time, he was able to keep Chess under control; Now look at him… The billionaire looked into the crowd that was going wild with mumbles, a photo being snapped every now and then. He froze when he saw his daughter in the background. She had been there all this time, and he hadn't known?

"Alright, Fleming, let's go," the officer barked back, making Peter pass through the crowd that began to part like the Red Sea.

Jamie pressed her body closer to her fiancée as her father came closer. She just hoped he wouldn't stop to speak to her. Even with all that happened, it would still be hard to say goodbye.

Luckily for her, even though Fleming had seen her, he didn't stop to say anything. He just obediently allowed the officer to lead him to the police cruiser.

The brunette watched with blurry eyes. "Goodbye, daddy," she whispered under her breath, shivering slightly.

In turn,. Vince wrapped an arm around Jamie, placing a gentle kiss on her lips to let her know that he was there for her.

**And here it is. The epilogue in the next chapter will take place two years later. Please review guys! **


	9. Epilogue: The Story of Our Lives

**The time has come, fellow Capers; the last chapter of Premonition of Love.**

**As always, my thanks go out to XxDeathStarxX and IronAmerica. Thanks for sticking with me and R&R'ing every chapter you two!**

**I do not own The Cape.**

_**Premonition of Love- Chapter Nine: Epilogue: The Story of Our Lives**_

Two years have passed since Vince Faraday got his life back. Since then, Jamie and the sandy blonde began to settle into more serious parts of their relationship.

Even though their overall relationship developed rather quickly, the two of them decided to take their engagement rather slow. They moved back into Vince's old home and found themselves a steady source of income. The brunette inherited her father's business at ARK, and her fiancée was the first person she employed.

As of January 9h, 2013, Jamie and Vince had begun their home remodel. With their wedding days away, they figured it would be easier to remodel while they were on their honeymoon. Stupid choice of them? What if the workers rip them off while they're away?

Neither of these thoughts crossed the soon-to-be newlyweds' minds; the workers were close friends with Dominic. If _he _found out about any sort of sticky fingers going on, those men would be far from dead.

-0-

Going into the day of their wedding, Jamie had the nervous jitters. She managed to stay the night at the Raoul home, not wanting to make the mistake she did with her previous fiancée. The brunette knew Vince loved her for _her_. They had slept together one too many times to make her suspect him of leaving her at the alter. Not like Jacob did; _that _asshole knew Jamie wanted to wait until after they got married to sleep together, but he ended up convincing her otherwise… That very next day was the day she was left standing alone.

_When she woke up that morning, nothing was different. The brunette got to the chapel, excited to finally get married. Her father didn't approve, especially since they had been dating since she was sixteen years old. Not even Dana and Dominic approved of their relationship. The strawberry blonde knew Jacob was using her best friend solely on having a piece of arm candy. It was a challenge to keep the smuggler in check, even though Dana wished she could have let him loose on Jacob._

_Dana helped her best friend get ready in the very back room of the church. Jacob's mother Sandra was also there. The two women took turns with hair and make-up. At that point, Jamie figured her life was finally coming together. She didn't care that she was only eighteen years old; she knew exactly what she wanted._

_Or, at least, she thought she did. Once the wedding march began to echo through the chapel, Jamie started down the aisle. She smiled at the family on either side of the pews, not yet looking for her fiancée. Though, when she did, her heart stopped. Jacob was nowhere in sight, nor was he ever in the brunette's sight again…_

Jamie was knocked out of her retrospective reverie by Dana. The brunette looked up at the strawberry blonde with tearful eyes that threatened to spill. She was sitting down on the family couch, curled into herself.

"Sweetie, come on now, you have to cheer up," she added with a sad smile.

The brunette and sandy blonde weren't the only ones who went through changes in their relationship. Dana and Dominic married by the end of 2011; they were now expecting their first child. The strawberry blonde was seven months along with a little girl.

"I know I need to," Jamie sighed, averting her gaze from her best friend. "I just can't help but worry."

Dana spared the brunette another smile before taking a seat on the cushion next to her. She picked up the throw pillow from behind her and place it over her stomach. "What are you worried about?"

"I don't want a repeat of three years ago, Dana! I'm so scared that this is all too good to be true!" the brunette cried out, tears finally streaming down her cheeks.

The strawberry blonde wrapped her best friend in a tight hug, smoothing down the hair on the top of her head. "Honey, Vince loves you so much! If he didn't love you, would he have respected your wishes to wait two years before getting married?"

Jamie's voice came out muffled as she spoke from Dana's shoulder. "Jacob waited three years to sleep with me and he _still _left me at the alter."

"But there's a big difference between Jacob and Vince," the strawberry blonde began lightly, rubbing her back consolably. "Dom and I had a bad vibe about Jacob from day one," she added.

"Dom didn't like Vince," the brunette spoke, a breath hitching in her chest.

Dana chuckled to herself, looking down at her best friend. "Dominic is just very overprotective. And who would blame him after what happened to you?"

Jamie sniffled, picking her head up to sit back against the couch again. "What about you, what did you think of Vince?"

"I was skeptical at first; to be honest. You're like my little sister, so of course it was only natural," the strawberry blonde smiled at her sweetly, hoping she would smile back.

"What do you think of him now, are you getting bad vibes? Any what-so-ever?" Jamie asked as she wiped her eyes clean from tears.

Dana squeezed her best friend's hand, confident in her answer. "Vince _loves _you, Jamie. You could not find a more perfect match for you."

"I love him so much, Dana. But, I'm afraid of getting hurt," the brunette began to cry again, leaning her forehead against the strawberry blonde's shoulder.

"If he hurts you, I can _promise _that it will be the last thing he ever does. I won't hold back my husband," Dana said in all seriousness.

This caused Jamie to smile lightly, a watery chuckle escaping from her lips. "Well that's reassuring, isn't it?"

The strawberry blonde pushed herself back onto her feet, holding a hand out for her best friend. "Come on, sweetie," she offered the brunette a bright smile. "Let's go make you beautiful for your hubby-to-be."

***The Cape***

The Fleming-Faraday wedding was held at the local Christian church in West Palm City. Vince, along with his best man Marty and groomsman Dominic, arrived at the church rather early.

The sandy blonde paced down the aisle, feeling rather terrible for letting his _brother-in-law _drag him to a strip club for his bachelor party. Vince was sure that Dominic had been testing him all night. Though he didn't do anything worth being ashamed for, he still felt guilty for not telling his bride about it… She would kill him if the smuggler opened his mouth.

Vince was stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Marty whisper his name fervently. The groom turned to find his best man focusing on him from the right set of the pews. "What's up?" the sandy blonde asked.

"Jamie'll be here any minute. I suggest coming back here, just so she doesn't see you," Marty called back, jerking his head behind him.

"Yeah," Vince answered, rather breathlessly as he followed his best friend. He may not believe that seeing the bride would give you bad luck, but he did believe in a smooth wedding. If they stopped to talk beforehand, _nothing _would get done. There probably wouldn't be much talking, come to think of it…

-0-

Jamie stared at herself in a mirror long and hard. She took in the white veil that fell over her face, the sleeveless white dress that sparkled in the light. The brunette's hard expression turned into a smile, she felt like a princess in her dress.

"Jamie?" Dana called from behind her best friend. She stared back at her through the mirror, a concerned smile in place. "You lost in thought over here?"

The brunette spared the pregnant strawberry blonde a smile. "Would I be me if I wasn't?"

Dana sighed, her smile still in place. "You're right," she stepped up closer to the brunette, squeezing her shoulders. "But you just need to calm down. If I can forgive Dominic for keeping his smuggling to himself, _you _can do anything."

Jamie let out a light chuckle. The day that the news of Dominic Raoul's smuggling business went widespread, Dana Raoul, (who was about three months pregnant at the time), made her husband's life a living hell. For the longest kind of time, Dominic slept on the couch.

"I'm being serious, sweetie," the strawberry blonde turned the bride around to look at her. "You and Vince are going to have a great wedding, go off to your honeymoon in the Bahamas…" her smile turned into a smirk. "Everything's going to be fine."

"I sure hope so," the brunette drooped her shoulders. However, she was quickly interrupted by Raia's voice flooding into the room.

Jamie and Dana turned around to look at the fellow bride's maid. Both girls were thrown for a loop when they saw a tall woman with thick, dark brown hair standing next to the blonde.

The younger brunette felt as though she had been stabbed in the stomach. She raised a shaking hand to her mouth, nervously replying. "Mom?"

-0-

Back with the boys, Marty and Dominic were having troubles with getting along. Vince stood as far away from them as possible, contemplating hitting his head against the wall, as hard as he could.

"Man, do you _ever _give Vince a moment's peace? He's marrying your sister. She's happy, otherwise she wouldn't have agreed, right?" Marty said defensively.

Dominic stepped closer, warily looking back at the man opposite him. "Look 'ere ye li'l rat. I dunno who ye think ye 're, but I'm protective of me kid sis. Mr. Pretty Boy o'er 'ere knows it and I ain't lettin' up either."

Vince picked his head up from the wall and walked back over to his groomsman and best man. "Guys, can we _not _do this on my wedding day?" He could always look these two up in a storage unit and walk away. Of course, Marty would probably die, if that were the case.

"Oh no, no, me brother," Dominic began, smacking the groom on his back. "'M jus' getting warmed up."

The sandy blonde just shook his head and walked away. Maybe the storage unit wasn't a bad idea after all…

-0-

Still recovering from the shock of seeing her mother, Jamie sat down against the room's very back wall. Dana and Raia stood on either side of her, a hand on each of her shoulders.

Ms. Emily Fleming stood in front of her daughter, watching her closely. The elder Fleming hadn't seen her daughter in _years_. The younger brunette had no idea why she was there, nor did she know _how _she got there.

"Mom, how did you know where I was?" Jamie asked, still quite breathless.

"Your fiancée called me, actually. He told me everything, Jamie," Emily began as she nervously linked her fingers together.

"You haven't been in contact with me for twelve years, and you expect me to be okay with you coming to my wedding?" the younger brunette cried out, standing up to look at her mother face-to-face.

"Well your father isn't here, either, now is he?" Emily questioned. The sad thing was that the elder Fleming _lived _in Palm City, but she never tried to get in contact with her family.

"Mom… I love you so much, but I _need _to know that you're not going to leave me alone for another twelve years," Jamie frowned, her big brown eyes welling up with tears.

Seeing her daughter on the verge of sobbing served as a low blow for the elder Fleming. She went to reach out for her little girl and hugged her tightly. "Don't cry, princess. You Don't want to mess up your make-up, okay?"

Jamie felt no desire to fight with her mother. She just hugged her back, still feeling a little wary. "You won't run away again, will you?"

Emily pulled away from her daughter, lifting the veil to reveal the younger brunette face. The elder Fleming brushed her thumb across her daughter's cheek and hugged her again. "You have my word," she whispered.

Twelve years ago, Emily Fleming was well aware of her husband's double persona. She left the family home rather selfishly, not thinking about her daughter once. Now that she looked back on that, she regretted every little big of that decision. When her soon-to-be son-in-law got in contact with her, she couldn't believe all she had missed.

Raia and Dana looked back at each other with sad smiles. The strawberry blonde knew how much her best friend was hurt during her parents' divorce. Though, no matter how touching the scene was, there _was _a wedding to be had.

***The Cape***

The wedding itself was beautiful. When Jamie walked down the aisle, the fist thing she did was look for her groom. A bright smile found its way onto her lips as he grinned back at her from the end of the aisle. Marty and Dominic (Who seemed to have solved their arguments), were standing behind him. Dana and Raia waited for the brunette by her side of the aisle.

This was real, the brunette told herself. She was _really _getting married.

Jamie stopped as she was met with her groom. It wasn't going to be long before the brunette would begin to cry. She was so full of pride as she smiled back at Vince.

By the time the preacher asked if anyone had an objection to their marriage, the smuggler contemplated to himself. He didn't mean it, of course, it was just to screw around with Vince. Though, when he saw his very pregnant wife glaring back at him, the grin on his face completely withered. Well, so much for _that _plan. He loved Dana, but she was scary, pregnant or not.

A few short moments later, Vince and Jamie were pronounced as husband and wife. The groom raised the veil over his bride's head, wrapping her into his arms for their first kiss as a married couple. The two broke apart once the crowd roar became much louder.

Vince grinned back at his wife, noticing the lingering tears on her cheeks. "Hey, dry those tears, angel. I'm right here," he began in a whisper, wiping away her tears with a thumb.

"These are happy tears," Jamie chuckled. "Very happy tears."

The sandy blonde gave his wife a smile, kissing the tip of her nose. "I know the feeling, Jamie."

"You do?" the brunette asked, a smile still prominent.

"Right now, I'm the happiest man on Earth," Vince took Jamie's hand in his, turning around to face their family and friends. His wife squeezed his hand lightly as the crowd applauded once again.

***The Cape***

About three months later, Jamie and Vince's niece Stephanie was born. Little Steph was a daddy's girl and took great pleasure with tormenting Uncle Vince.

Just as the sandy blonde promised his wife years before, he and Jamie had their first born about a year after they married. The two welcomed a baby boy, Chase. Chase and his older cousin got along great during the years. Uncle Dominic tried to get the brunette child to go after his father, but he just ended up running to his mommy.

Little Chase learned of _The Cape _at an early age. Vince was more than thrilled to tell his son all about it. He even dressed up in his cape and armor for him. Stephanie, just like her father, got a big kick out of it.

As for Emily Fleming, she kept her word. She called her daughter everyday, and made special visits to see her son-in-law, daughter, and grandson.

-0-

It was a normal day in the Faraday home. Dominic and Dana came to visit, which meant that Stephanie and Chase had a playmate.

During the year that the Faradays were married, their home remodel was a success. Jamie was quite pleased at how her husband's small home tripled in size in just a year's time.

The living room was thriving with family members. One year old Stephanie sat in a rocking chair next to five month old Chase, who was bouncing in his bassinette and sucking on his blue pacifier. Both sets of parents sat on the couches, finishing up their individual boxes of Chinese take-away.

Stephanie, the little evil child that she was, looked from her cousin to her parents and aunt and uncle with a grin. She leaned forward to take the pacifier from her cousin's mouth. However, before she could do so, Chase eyed his cousin, spitting the pacifier out of his mouth to bawl his eyes out.

Jamie picked her head up when she heard her son cry. She sighed and placed her box of take-away down and headed over to Chase. She smiled at Stephanie as she picked the pacifier up, as well as her son. "What's going on little guy?"

The five month old cooed at his mother, reaching a hand out to grab her lip.

Stephanie watched her aunt and cousin with a curious little smile. No matter how much her attitude resembled Dominic's, she looked _exactly _like Dana. "Auntie Jamie, why babies cry?"

The brunette held a hand out to Stephanie and brought her over to her parents and uncle. "They cry for a lot of reasons, sweetheart."

Vince grinned up at his wife, who settled herself into his lap. "How's my little man?" the sandy blonde asked Chase.

Jamie leaned her forehead against her husband's, looking down at her baby boy. "I think he's doing okay."

The sandy blonde slipped an arm around the brunette's stomach, holding her against him. "Good," he began, giving his wife a few quick kisses.

Stephanie made a face as she crawled into her mom's lap. "Auntie Jamie an' Uncle Vince kiss too much."

Dana kissed the top of her daughter's head, to which her husband added to the toddler.

"I tol' them this years ago, li'l bird. But did they listen to dear ol' dad?"

"No?" Stephanie answered.

The smuggler patted his daughter on the head and kissed her. "Good girl."

Dana arched an eyebrow at her husband. "You're such an instigator."

"Didn't say I wasn't, smooshie," Dominic added, slipping an arm around the strawberry blonde's shoulder.

The brunette, who had been kissing her husband the whole time, finally looked back down at the little boy in his arms. Little Chase was sleeping again, much to his mother's delight.

Vince received another kiss from Jamie before she began. "I'm going to put Chase down for a nap."

"Okay, I'll be waiting," her husband grinned back at her.

The brunette tapped his lip with a finger, smiling gently. "I know you will."

Vince watched her walk away, a silly grin still prominent on his face.

"Hey Uncle Vince?" Stephanie asked innocently.

The sandy blonde looked back at his niece, his grin withering away into a smile. "What's up Steph?"

"You should stop giving Auntie Jamie cooties! What if Chase gets 'em too?"

Vince pressed his head against the back of the couch, chuckling to himself. "And where did you get that from?"

"Daddy," Stephanie replied with a grin.

The sandy blonde took in a breath before chuckling again. Of course he did. Dominic would be out to get him _forever_. He knew from the moment he first met his wife in _Kozmo _that she would be hard to get. Especially because of her family. Jamie was worth it, though, no matter what came his way.

**Thanks so much for helping this story's progress! What was your favorite chapter? Xoxo**


End file.
